Heritage
by CocoaFlavourPunk
Summary: Hermione found out she was adopted, so she left her life to find her family in Italy. Drama was sure to ensure when she returns to be in Slytherin and everyone worships her. Must come with being a Snape or being lusted after by Draco Malfoy. HGDM
1. The Airport

_Heritage..._ strange thing, It can be the cause of many wars and the executioner of every relationship. Mudblood-Pureblood. Black-White. Rich-Poor.

The exact thing that led to the goodbye of Hogwarts' third year, know-it-all, Gryffindor princess.

5th August 2002

Her heart jumped as the warm liquid raced down her cheeks, her lungs closed up without air. The sharp steel object placed firmly in her hand stung her as it dug into the vein of her pale wrist.

First slice

"_**We would have told you sooner..."**_

Second slice

"..._**We may not be your parents but we still love you..."**_

Third slice

"...**No. They're dead."**

Forth slice

"..._**You have an aunt in Italy and an uncle who's untraceable..."**_

Fifth Slice

"..._**Address? Here."**_

With the fifth and final slice, consciousness slipped from her grasp.

31st August 2002

Wind blew in and out of her unkempt hair. She was standing in an airport waiting to board an aeroplane to Milan. Her Aunt had contacted her a few days after she had gotten the address. Now after a fortnight she had decided to visit to Italy. Two days before school started which was strange for the fact Hermione Granger would never miss school for anything, or anyone. She would never forget the kind-heartedness of the Grangers, her family-by-law but her heart told her that she had to go to Italy to meet her real family.

"Hermione, Wait!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her. She slowly turned around. That is all you could describe any of her actions as – Slow. Even her speaking, it would be a cold whisper or nothing at all. Hermione's eyes met the hazel ones of Molly Weasley. Behind her, Hermione spotted Mr Weasley, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione, child, why didn't you tell us sooner? Good gracious, we got here as soon as possible; portkeys can only get you so far!" Hermione just nodded, and then Harry, Ron and Ginny approached.

"You're really leaving?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry." Was her answer to Ron's semi-question.

"When will you be back?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes glistened. She sighed. Good question.

"I...I don't know, a few weeks? Months at the most." An intercom interrupted what Ginny was about to say, but told Hermione that her flight would be leaving soon.

"I have to go." She stated the obvious. She turned around to walk to the gate but Harry's large hand caught hers and pulled her into a loving hug.

"I'll miss you 'Mione. Don't forget that I love you." Hermione showed no expression.

"I love you too."

Ron's farewell was next, then Ginny and then the rest

"Owl us when you get there!!" Ron shouted as she turned away, Hermione didn't turn around but kept walking until she collapsed in a fit of tears on the plane.

September had arrived at Hogwarts, still no word from Hermione.

October... _Nothing._

November: _Nada_.

December: _Not even a Christmas card_.

January was revealed, and so was the fact that Hermione's name was removed from the registers and from the Dorm beds.

Ron's grades slipped. Harry's heart ached. Ginny's smile didn't reach her eyes. The dream team no longer existed.

**A hundred days have made me older  
****Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
****A thousand lies have made me colder  
****And I don't think I can look at this the same  
****All the miles that separate  
****Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your pretty face**

**-- 'Here without you' by 3 doors down**


	2. Selene, Severus and Kyle

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming **please**!! 

23rd July 2004

"Zia Selene sono domestico!" Shouted a 16-year-old Hermione as she walked into the three storey Italian mansion. Her blackish brown straight hair glistened against her tanned golden skin. Hazel eyes scanned the lobby for her Aunt Selene. She had changed her hair colour to black to match her Aunt and Uncle, after year of her being with them.

"Hermy! Thank goodness you're home. Buno bambino gracious, dovete afferettare il banquet di Sauveur siete stasera." Selene said kissing each of her niece's cheeks.

"I know! I know! Zia dovete sapere che non dimenticherei mai il banquet della famiglia del mio proprio boyfriend."

Selene brushed back her midnight black hair from her face, her hair along with her green eyes reminded Hermione of her old best friend. Selene's stilettos tapped across the marble floor. She was wearing a black tight fitting suit without a shirt on underneath, an Italian model sprung to mind.

"Hermy darling, I am so proud of your Italian! You speak it just like your mother."

"I know Zia." Zia is Italian for auntie.

"Lets put your intelligence to the test shall we? Translate our conversation."

"Zia Selene, I've just gotten back from School! I'm starting to wish we didn't live so near Beauxbaton, I would have liked to board there."

"Hermy…"

"Ok Sorry! The Sauveur family are having a banquet tonight and you want me to make myself look presentable and I replied I know I would never forget my own boyfriend's family banquet. Right?"

"Correct, how is Kyle by the way?"

Kyle Sauveur, roughly 6'4, dark brown eyes, square face, beautiful features, rich, gorgeous and he just happened to be Hermione's other-half for the past nine months. Coincidentally he just happened to be the seeker of the Potgia house quidditch team.

"He's fine, he wasn't in lessons today maybe because he was preparing for the feast tonight."

"Well Hermy, you have about two hours to get yourself dolled up. Oh and take that ridiculous navel piercing out, your uncle will be here soon."

Hermione stepped out of the black limousine. Her hair was in loose spirals which bounced as she walked. She was wearing a red, off-the-shoulder, ankle length gown which fitted around her curves smoothly. Her two guardians and she walked into the huge manor; their coats were taken as they made their way towards the stairs wear they would be introduced by a butler to the ballroom. Her relatives were first, they both glided down the stairs like royalty. Now it was Hermione's turn, she had done this more times than anyone could imagine.

"Introducing… Ms Hermione Snape." She held her head high as she descended down towards her uncle, boyfriend and aunt.

"'Mione, you look ravishing. May I have the first dance?" She nodded and looked to her uncle Severus for permission and smiled when he nodded.

Kyle's arms wrapped around her slim frame as she held her hands behind his neck, she leaned up to peck him on the lips as the paparazzi snapped photos of the young pair. Sure it was uncomfortable since she was only 5 ft 9 and hated public displays of affection (PDA's) but it was expected of her to be lady-like and to be in love. Her thoughts travelled to her uncle, who in history would have thought the old Hermione Granger would indeed be the only niece of Potion-master/Death Eater Severus Snape. The so called 'death eater' was in fact a spy for Dumbledore which was the first milestone for their blossoming relationship.

Severus had reassured Hermione that nobody at Hogwarts knew of their 'relationship' only Dumbledore. Each summer he visited he brought more gossip of Hogwarts, he told her about Harry, Ron and Ginny's depression of finding out she had left for good, it had broken her heart but she refused to contact them. She had a new life here; she tried to forget Hermione Granger, bookworm and part of the original Dream Team. That had meant everything. Bushy hair: hello hair charms. Pale skin: good-bye, welcome to the sunshine of Milan. Etcetera except for her brains, they would always be the same, just like her memories.

"What a beautiful night that was, don't you agree Severus?" Selene asked as she walked into the parlour of her mansion and handed the house elf her coat. Hermione had made sure by the second week she was in Italy that the house elves were getting paid a decent wage.

"It was fine but I must say the Malfoy's have the most outstanding parties of all wizarding families, even now Lucius is in Azkaban."

Hermione couldn't wait to greet her four poster bed; it was calling out to her. She said goodnight and made her way towards her bedroom.

"Wait Hermy, I believe your uncle would like to have a chat with you."

"Zia, if this is about Kyle and I standing to close together then could it wait until dawn? I have a sauna appointment at 6 to get to then I need to drop off some books to the library before my skiing lesson." Severus scolded her.

"Hermione Liliana Snape! After you have changed into some more comfortable clothes you shall meet your Aunt and I in the Den." She nodded and excused herself.

It was a quarter till midnight; Hermione had been in her room for thirty-five minutes. Light tapping along the corridor suggested that she was making her way towards them. She came into the den and sat down in an armchair opposite them.

"Hermione, I'm not going to avoid why I asked you to come down here, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you. Your aunt and I have been discussing your custody as your legal guardians, since you have lived here for the two years you've known you were in fact a Snape woman instead of a muggle-born, I would like you to come live with me in England and finish your school back at Hogwarts."

**I'm here without you baby  
****But you're still on my lonely mind  
****I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
****I'm here without you baby  
****But you're still here in my dreams  
****And tonight there's only you and me.  
****-- 'Here without You' by 3 doors down**


	3. Decisions and some quality time with Kyl...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and these characters: Kyle, Selene, Cassie and more to come!

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth bobbed up and down like a fish. A whirlpool of emotions overtook her, seeing Harry, Ron and Ginny again. Maybe she'd never see Kyle again. Where would she live? With Uncle Sev of course, but then everybody would know of their relation.

"_Go back to Hogwarts_? But I'd have to leave Beauxbaton, Kyle and Zia Selene!"

One lonely harsh word flashed through her mind **Hypocrite**. She had done exactly the same thing with the Grangers and her friends, why couldn't she do it now?

"Hermione, I knew this would be a difficult decision for you that's why I contacted Dumbledore and told him of our situation-"

"And has offered me a job at Hogwarts, as a Muggle Studies professor." Selene cut in. "Honey, if you don't want to leave, you don't have to. You uncle could always move in with us here."

Hermione knew her Uncle would give up his loved job to be with her in Italy, but she couldn't do that to him.

"I-I need to sleep..."

Both nodded at their niece's request.

Sleep would not come to Hermione that night thoughts of seeing her friends scared her, thoughts of leaving Kyle made tears come to her eyes –damn those hormones-. He was the one. They hadn't actually been together yet but she knew he was the one she'd lose it to. With her track record anyone who's someone would have thought she would have lost her virginity by now. First there was Viktor Krum, the professional quidditch player who's about five years older her age, she had met him in divination during her first months at Beauxbaton, then he'd transferred to Dumstrang. Then there was Pukram Lanif part of the Arabian royal family, sweet guy but really not she type, they had only dated for six months. After those two it was Adam Levine, a pureblood musician who surprisingly was a very gifted wizard, they had dated for five months, Hermione thought he was the one but he transferred to a different wizarding school before they could complete the deed, he was the one she had loved the most. Last but not least: Kyle Sauveur, half French, half Italian model, the nine month relationship was the one that would do the deed.

Her sex life wasn't really what was bothering her, I mean hello? Right now (maybe always) her knowledge and studies came before her looks and relationships, it was whether to go back to England, it was time to consult the wiser Hermione...

The pro's and con's of going back to England

Pro: She'd see her friends

_Con: Maybe they hated her._

Pro: Have a chance at being Head Girl

_Con: She'd missed two years at Hogwarts, maybe they thought she wasn't capable._

Pro: She'd be under the guidance of one of the greatest headmasters/wizards ever.

_Con: Maybe he hated her because she ditched them just before Voldemort was destroyed._

Pro: She could visit the Granger's again.

_Con: They could hate her, she wasn't even their daughter!_

Pro: Uncle Sev would always be there to guide her.

_Con: He'd treat her like he used to._

Pro: She'd still be in contact with Kyle, after all he'll be turning eighteen in two months, he could apparate.

_Con: He would meet some beautiful model._

Pro: She would still be with Zia Selene.

_Con: Zia Selene would hate it in England and leave her to come back to Italy._

Pro: Malfoy couldn't call her Mudblood, because she's a pureblood.

_Con: Malfoy would still be dating Pansy Parkinson. And they'd both annoy the hell out of her._

Pro: She's still the same person

_Con: Everyone would think she's changed._

Oh that's just great! The Pro's and Con's were equal! Hermione turned around to look out of her window, the sun was near up. It must have been about 5:30. She had to get ready for her Sauna appointment. She took a cold shower thinking of her situation. Still there wasn't a clear answer. She put on a tank top and cut off three quarter length trousers, grabbed the handbag which was perched on top of her piano stool, and headed towards the study and picked up the telephone.

"...Tinny? Could you ask the Driver to get the car ready?"

"...Yes I realize it's a quarter to six in the morning."

"... Look do you want me to set you free?"

"... I see you see my point. Thank you."

After the phone call she headed towards the kitchen to get an apple, by the time she got there she realized it was 5:55.

"Shit!" She raced towards the counter and grabbed an apple and run out of the back door towards the garage.

"Hullo Miss Hermione. Vhich car vould you like to use zis morning?" Asked the young driver, his name tag said Fabio.

"The Porsche Boxster. Could you take me to the Sun Spa?"

"But of course madam." He said as he opened the car passenger car for her. "What is your schedule for today?"

"Firstly the Sun spa, then about 7:30, I would like to take me to the centre of Milan for some shopping and to the Library. Pick up Cassandra for me before you pick me up please. About two o' clock we'll be having lunch so I'd like you to make reservations at Hotel Edelweiss. At four o' clock I have my Skiing lesson, and then at 6:00 I'd like to be dropped at the Sauveur Estate, Kyle should be giving me a lift home. Oh and please inform my Zia Selene and Uncle Severus of my schedule.

"Yes Madam." Fabio said as we entered the car park of the Spa.

After visiting a few hundred shops with her best friend Cassandra, and then hitting the black run in Macuanaga- a wizard ski resort, Hermione was left looking at the front entrance of the Sauveur estate. She rang the palm sized door bell twice then waited. The door opened to reveal a small house elf.

"I'm here to see Kyle Sauveur." Hermione said confidently.

"O-one moment p-please." The little female sounding house elf shut the door politely then returned a few moments later. "Master Kyle is in his bedroom on the forth floor, six doors to the right."

She smiled at the scared helpful creature.

"Thank you." And gave to it 10 sickles. It gawked at Hermione as she turned around to face the spiralling stairs. Her mobile phone rang; she looked at the small screen. There in bold writing it said: UNCLE SEVVIE. That was the nth time he had rung today, she really didn't feel like speaking to him, especially after last night. She turned her phone off and knocked on Kyle's door. His door opened faster than you could say Quidditch.

"Hermy, what are you doing here?" Kyle sounded pleased to see her.

"Can't a girl visit her gorgeous boyfriend?" She asked, she leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed him to the bed. She put one leg over his torso and straddled him

"Are you sure?" She gave him an answer by undoing his belt buckle. Her nerves were on end, her stomach felt like a bottomless pit of goo.

Hermione woke up a few hours later feeling just a tad sore and alone.

"Kyle?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm right here." A voice said to the right of her. "We'd better get you home, your aunt called, she was worried sick about you." He said buttoning up a crimson shirt.

She looked to the left and saw the digital alarm clock flashing the time: 11:41pm

"Holy shit, my curfew is in twenty minutes!!" She raced out of the bed and got her skirt, bra, underwear and tank top, and ran to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of the Snape Estate.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ky." With that she gave him a soft kiss and sprinted in the direction of the house, keys in hand.

She walked in and was faced with two very pissed off Snapes.

"Young lady! What right do you think you have vanishing for the day! Only sending a message with the driver telling us you're spending the whole day out! Then not returning my phone calls!!" Severus took three paces forward, placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and visibly calmed. "I'm sorry Hermione, you worried us. But I trust you've come to a decision about England?"

"Yes, I have."

"What is it then Hermy?" Selene said looking at the young lady in front of her with curious eyes.

"I want to stay here."

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that this gets better as we go**

**-- 'Here without You' by 3 doors down.**

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep them coming!! :D I know the chapters are very short but I can promise you they'll get much bigger! Is Hermione too out of character(OOC)? I'm trying my hardest to keep her IC! What about Snape? Do you like Kyle and Selene? Or are they too artifical? I'm sooo confused! If you haven't noticed I try to update every saturday (GMT-english time).


	4. Young Witch Magazine

AN: Hey everyone! Please review!! I asure you our darling 'Mione will be going back to Hogwarts!! :D Review PLEASE! I didn't get many reviews last time! But thank you for those ones!!

**"The burrow!!"** shouted 16-year-old Harry Potter into the fireplace of the Dursley's house. He sneezed and suddenly hewas in a room filled with junk with junk growing out of the junk. He smiled, home sweet home. How many of those does he have now? Three or four?? Anyway the 6 ft 3 quidditch seeker removed the black spiked hair from his green eyes and expected to see his long term girlfriend and best friend waiting for him. But they obviously were not.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen Harry, do come in!" Said the over friendly voice of Mrs Weasley. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of pancakes and of his girlfriend zooming to him.

"Harry. Thank Merlin you're finally here! Ron's been driving me nuts!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and softly brushed her lips against his, Harry deepened the kiss wanting to feel the heat of his girlfriend again. God had he missed her...

"Cut it out you two! Maybe we could make a sweet to tongue tie them literally, eh George?" Fred said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Absolutely not!" interupted Molly who had been smiling happily at her daughter. Her daughter was dating the Harry Potter, which mother wouldn't be happy?

"Hiya Harry! How's your summer been?" Ron said coming down the stairs.

"Oh it's been great; it's only the second week though!"

There was a ring at the door and Ginny rushed to get it. She came back holding a large envelope addressed to her.

"Gin, you really should stop writing letters to yourself." Said George sarcastically as he and his brother walked to the front door announcing they were going to Hogsmeade.

"It's my 'Young Witch' Magazine subscription." She informed Harry and sat down to begin reading it.

"Would you like some breakfast Harry??"

"No thank you, Mrs Weasley. I'm going over to Sirius's manor soon."

Since Voldemort was killed there were numerous witnesses that Peter Pettigrew was still alive this led to the trial of Sirius being set free.

Mrs Weasley spotted her husband coming up the hill in the direction of their house and opened a window to greet him. The magazine which Ginny had left on the table flew into the hands of Ron because of the sudden impact of wind. He looked at the front cover.

"Gin, who's that babe?" He said pointing to a model looking girl dancing with an older handsome boy. Ginny snatched the magazine away from him and turned to the page of the article.

"Ever thought true love never excised?" Ginny read. "Well these two lovebirds can prove you wrong. Kyle Sauveur and his girlfriend have been dating for nine months, ten months this September; Kyle is currently living in Milan, Italy and is the heir to the Sauveur fortune and the heir owner of Beauxbaton School of magic where he and his girlfriend both attend. The pictures on the right and front cover are of the two at the Sauveur annual Banquet last Friday night. So you have the info on the hot guy right? You're probably wondering who this beautiful Angel is? Maybe some gold digger, there you're wrong my friend. Meet Hermione Snape, professional skier and model, heir to the fortune of the Snape family and most probably co heir to the Sauveur family fortune too! Both purebloods are expected to marry sometime in the near future..."

Harry snatched the magazine away from Ginny, and looked at the 'angel'. That was _his_ Hermione. This beautiful woman with straight hair, hazel eyes and a golden tan.

"Hullo everyone!" Mr Weasley's grin disappeared as he saw the shocked faces all huddled around one magazine.

"Hermione **SNAPE**?" Ron repeated when he, Harry and Ginny entered one of the bedrooms.

"It...It could be any Hermione not just ours!"

Harry shook his head.

"No it's her alright, there's a beauty spot just behind her left ear."

Over the sea and far away Kyle Sauveur the cheat was going to pay.

Hermione made her way up the stairs of the Sauveur Mansion, glowing and humming to herself. The sun was out, birds were chirping and Milan looked beautiful. Some could argue she'd described Milan on any normal day, but today was extra special. She, Hermione Snape, was not a virgin. In your face Malfoy!! Wait, why did she always have to think of HIM. So she had just reached the door of Kyle's room which was half open she opened it without knocking, she had heard groans from outside, maybe he was hurt. Thoughts like these took over Hermione until she opened the door.

Her recently removed Chanel sunglasses slipped from her grip. Her chest went up and down faster, the sight in front of her led her memories back all those years.

"_**We would have told you sooner..."**_

Tears overtook her as she noticed he was reaching his climax, why didn't he yesterday? First she thought she was paralyzed but bent down and picked up her glasses, luckily both traitors hadn't noticed her presence in the room so she walked out, and ran down the stairs and knocked straight into Tilly.

"Tilly, tell nobody I was here."

And ran out the heavy oak doors.

She ran to her moped and went home. The only thoughts running though her head were of the scene she'd just witnessed. A steel sharp object sounded very tempting right now, but no, she was a Snape woman, she'd survive on the outside, even if it killed her on the inside. Cassandra and Kyle, it repeated itself in her head dozens of times, her best friend and boyfriend reaching their climax together in heat you could feel the minute you entered that... whore's bedroom. Still new tear sprung forth until she ran inside the parlour of her home and into the dining room where Selene and Severus were conversing.

"Hermy, what's wrong?" Asked Selene, upon seeing Hermione's tears.

"I...I would like to amend my decision about England. When do we leave?"

**I'm here without you baby  
****But you're still on my lonely mind  
****I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
****I'm here without you baby  
****But you're still here in my dreams  
****And tonight there's only you and me.**

**-- 'Here without You' by 3 doors down**

The more you review, the faster Draco will be in the chapters!!! ; )


	5. Cockpits and Looks

AN: Ello, Ello, Ello! I know I'm a baaad author, this should have been out four days ago for the MASSIVE amount of reviews I got! Thank you for those! :D. Please DO keep reviewing, Draco IS in the next chapter! I promise you! Review and I'll give you him :P

**"Attention: all young witches and wizards everywhere did you know that one of the most respected and loved teenage couples in the world have broken up? The Italian supermodel millionaire Kyle Sauveur and his beautiful, angelic skier girlfriend Hermione Snape have been reported to be 'going their separate ways'. The decision was made when Miss Snape found Mr Sauveur in the arms of her best friend Cassandra Weissci. The Sauveur family have been pleading with Miss Snape and her family but she won't hear them out. All family and friends were under the impression that the relationship was stronger than ever. Here is Witch Weekly we hope that when Mr Sauveur gets his Apparation licence he uses it to find out where the Snape family have moved to. Information about the Snape family's whereabouts is confidential as this time."**

Hermione threw the magazine down onto the jet dining table. Next year she'd definitely get her apparition license. Uncle Sev and Zia Selene were up front near the cockpit. How ironic it is: a few days after she loses her virginity she's near a cockpit. Angry flooded inside her, it wasn't anybody's business _why_ they broke up, she'd even read an article about her haven't an abortion and another claiming she'd been chased by wild hippogriffs and eloped with there jungle man master.

After she told her family that she would like to go live in England, everybody's mood lightened up, the next few days were spend packing and skiing mainly for Hermione. She was receiving numerous phone calls from Kyle, Cassandra and the paparazzi, who mainly wanted an interview. Severus and Selene had heard all the rumors but refused to believe and comment on any until Hermione told them what had happened.

"We'll be landing in just over forty five minutes." Severus said as he entered the room that was situated further to the rear of the plane. His niece nodded with a grim expression on her face. He hadn't seen one like it since he had first discovered she was his niece. "I understand you're going through a hard time but try to show some happiness, your Aunt's is getting more depressed by the minute."

Severus held an arm around her shoulders in a still emotionally blank way; she buried her face into his shoulder blade and let her tears flow slowly down his black shirt.

"What could possibly lighten up my dreadful day?" He pondered on whether or not to tell her. He sighed and continued.

"Wait and see..."

They arrived at Heathrow airport at about 6pm GMT. Severus stepped off the plane first and looked around expectantly then stopped causing Hermione and Selene to crash into the back of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Look who's here." Severus said pointing to a group of about five teenagers and an elderly man. Four of the five teens had flaming red hair, the other had black hair, and the old man had long white hair with a beard that he could probably tuck into his trousers.

"Ah, there you are Severus!" Said the elderly man.

"Albus, It's good to see you." Severus said shaking Dumbledore's hand. "This is my sister Selene and my niece which you've met before Hermione Snape."

"Hello Professor."

Severus put his arm around Hermione's shoulder again, acting very proud of her and pushed her in the direction of her old friends. She moved towards them timidly, suddenly she was pulled into strong arms and lifted up. She giggled feeling like her old self again. There was a commotion of ''Mione you're back!' 'I love your hair' and the one she'd been expecting most: 'I can't believe you're a Snape!!'

"How did you know I'd be here?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"Snape contacted Dumbledore and then he owl Ginny and me and so on!" Ron said butting in.

Ron looked great. His ginger hair was all spiked up in particular places; he was at least 6 ft 1 by now. He was wearing baggy, faded blue jeans and a t-shirt with the writing: 'GRYFFINDOR BEATER!' on the front, no doubt that he probably got weird looks from people at the muggle airport. He still had that goofy grin like usual, instead of looking silly, he looked cheeky.

Harry was certainly different, he was about 5 ft 11 maybe even 6ft, his not so messy black hair was elegantly cut into a symmetrical shape with natural streaks of brown in it, he looked much smarter than Ron, he was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and with it hanging loosely out of a pair of beige khaki trousers. He eyes sparkled as he and Ron gazed at Hermione, who was too busy shrieking with Ginny.

"Ginny! You look gorgeous!" Hermione said pulling Ginny into a tight hug. Ginny's hair had streaks of crimson and blonde in it, her features have developed, she now had fuller lips and bigger eyes, she was only a few inches shorter than Hermione. Ginny was wearing a modest t-shirt (ANGEL IN DISGUISE) which showed no cleavage and a pair of cord trousers.

"Hermione, how can you say that? You look like a flipping bathing suit model! Wait you were a model! Italy really improved you, of course I mean in the looks sense"

Hermione's black hair framed her face, which had her eyes covered in the smoky-eye look and subtle pink lipstick; her cheekbones were high and defined just like her Uncle's. She was wearing a long, flowing black gypsy skirt and a white button-up shirt, with four inch heel black stilettos.

"I thought you'd be angry with me, I...I didn't owl you." Her expressionless face was just a façade of what anguish she was actually feeling

"Yeh 'Mione it hurt, but we didn't know what you were going through, you didn't see us owling you either did you?" Harry... always the understanding one.

"I see you chose friends wisely Hermione." Selene said approvingly.

"This is my Aunt Selene. She's starting her new job as a professor at Hogwarts soon." Selene looked proud. She wondered how such a young weak girl like Hermione could transform into a beautiful leading woman like her niece now.

"Hello again, Miss Snape. Would you like a pear drop?" asked Dumbledore from behind her, holding a small packet of them. She shook her head but thanked him. "Well then I think we should be getting out of here."

Ron's face turned a different colour. "We kind of didn't tell the family that we'd found you, or that you were coming back..."

A few hours later they were settled in at the burrow for their one night stay. Mrs Weasley had thought Ron had brought home another Veela friend.

"Hermione! Is that really you?!" She had shrieked.

After that it was like introducing a whole different person, but when Fred and George arrived back it was a different matter. They had come in holding plastic cups of butterbeer and stopped.

"I...Is that Her-Hermione Snape the professional-"

"-Skier and model in our-"

"-Kitchen, why am I-"

"-Seeing someone already?"

Don't you just hate it when twins finish off each others sentences? It can get very confusing.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Our walls are only covered with every single bikini photo shot you ever did."

_Why did I let Kyle talk me into those bloody pictures?_

"Fred, George I believe you've met Hermione Snape, my niece, formerly known as Hermione Granger." Snape said glaring daggers at the twins for having nearly nude pictures of his niece. And then glared at Selene for allowing her.

Two cups of butterbeer were making their way to the ground.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione said taking her wand out of her skirt. The twins looked to her.

"Yep, that's without a doubt our Hermia."

"Hermione."

"Same difference." Fred said teasing her.

"I Hope you don't mind but I'd really like to get some sleep." Hermione said, her eyes having a hard time keeping open.

"Of course we don't mind dear! Now why can't you or the twins develop manners like 'Mione??" Ron grunted in response, which made Mrs Weasley roll her eyes.

"Goodnight Ron, Harry, Ginny." Hugging each of them, and then turning to her relatives.

"Goodnight Uncle Sevvie."

"I thought I told you never to call me that." Ginny was finding it extremely hard to suppress her giggles. "Sleep well Hermia."

"Guten nacht Zia." She said kissing both Selene's cheeks. "Wache ich am acht uhr."

"In one syllable: HUH?" What surprised Hermione most was the use of larger vocabulary from Ron.

"I was just asking her to wake me up at eight am. In German."

"I thought you lived in Italy?"

"Of course I did Ronald, but it's useful to learn different languages."

"Why not just use a spell?"

"Learning the languages was more challenging and fun."

"What else can you speak?" Ron's grammar and speaking technique on the other hand were quite lacking in the positive area.

"Asides from Italian and German, I can speak French, Latin and Spanish."

"Who taught you all of those languages?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Mainly Zia Selene, my old friend Cassandra and boy- Ex boyfriend Kyle."

Harry could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes and took this as a sign of a new break up.

"Ron, I think we can ask all the questions we like in the morning, but right now I think 'Mione needs sleep."

Hermione mouthed her thank you to him as she made her way up the stairs.

She was back, back in the place she had feared for the last couple of years, but loved all the rest of them. Her opinions of her friends had changed, she definitely felt closer to The-Boy-Who-Lived than his sidekick, and Ginny? The girl looked beautiful and more intelligent than her ex-brother Percy had ever been. A great feeling surged through her as she realized she would be starting at Hogwarts in a week's time. She would have to be resorted into Gryffindor wouldn't she? Maybe she wouldn't be classified as a Gryffindor because of a less-than-brave idea of running away to Italy. Please Merlin; please don't make her a Hufflepuff! Hold on shouldn't that have been: please don't make her a Slytherin? After those thoughts, Kyle entered her head. She had loved him for everything that he was but still he was unfaithful to her. Was she really that repulsive? He was the main reason she was going to stay in Italy, but he ended up being the only reason she fled.

Something was pecking her hard, its long surface and soft skin. Oh wait, it's only an owl. What was an owl doing her bedroom? Hermione awoke from the not so pleasurable sleep and removed the letter from the bird's leg.

Review NOW. Yeah, come on; press that little lavender/blue button because y'know Draco's in the next chapter!


	6. Dreams, Sorting and Stories

AN: hey I had to repost this chapter because I made a mistake, where I put Millicent as the evil bitch monster from hell, I originally put it as pansy, then decided that I actually didn't want pansy as an evil biatch and forgot to change some bits. My apologies. :)

Dreams were haunting her. They were there still. She shook her head mentally, willing them away. _Please... _It was herself... Italy. She was in Italy and wasn't speaking. People were fussing over her, she could she her aunt in the distance. It was the same old scene, Even her subconscious self remembered this scene.

_"Miss Snape, can I get you anything?"_

_"Don't call me that ever again." It hurt, her teeth were clenched and it felt as though ice were running itself through her exhaused body._

_"Pardon me, Ma'dam?"_

_"I am _not _a Snape. I am Hermione Granger." _

_"I beg of your forgivness ma'am." The man walked away from the table giving Hermione and the elder woman an awkward silence._

_"Hermione, darling, I wish you would stop doing-"_

_"Doing what?! You seem to forget that I do not know you! You're not my mother, nor emotionallly or biologically! I don't want to be here!"_

_"Then why'd you come?"_

_Hermione looked to be pondering. She felt confused, she wanted to know this witch who called herself 'Selene' but at the same time she felt an untouchable barrier between them. "I-I..."_

_"I'll tell you. You want to know the feeling of pure blood. The feeling of beingsuperior. You want the power don't you Hermione?? You want the Dark and the Light."_

_"No! No I don't! All I want is a family! One that I'm not the ''snooty-little-daughter-of-Eric-and-Jenny-Granger-who's-too-good-for-public-school" in! I want to watch my little cousins do wandless magic without knowing and see my fath- relatives light up a christmas tree with a flick of a wand. I just want the Magic..."_

_"I see, well it's good to know you're a Light one then."_

_"A Light one?"_

_"A non dark arts witch dear."_

_"Oh"_

_"Hermione, I promise you I'll do everything I can in teaching you my heritage of magic."_

_For the first time in a month, Hermione's lips turned in a small smile. "Thank you."_

Something was pecking her hard, its long surface and soft skin. Oh wait, it's only an owl. What was an owl doing her bedroom? Hermione awoke from the not so pleasurable sleep and removed the letter from the bird's leg.

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_This letter is regarding your readmission to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You shall need the books listed on the next piece of parchment. As you may or may not know you shall need to be resorted into your house, please be at platform 9 ¾ on 1st September at 8 a.m. to be in time for the Hogwarts Express._

_Thank You_

_Professor M McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

At 7:53 in the morning a girl with black hair stood in the corner of platform 9 and ¾. She was wearing tight beige cord trousers and a strapless pink top with the word 'Armani' written in crystals. She tapped the floor with her white three inch high heels. A nervous redhead approached her, from a distance it looked with the redheaded boy was trying to score with the young beauty but as we already know: They're best friends.

"I can't believe I'm really here..." Hermione said looking only at the black steam train.

"Is this anything like Beauxbaton?" Asked Ron nervously, not wanting to press the matter.

"Ronald! You know I can't give information to you about Beauxbaton! Why don't you just read 'The Rise of Azolfel Beauxbaton.'"

At Ron's confused look she added: He's the founder of the school. They made their way inside the train looking for the compartment which held Ginny and Harry. Once they had found the couple and brought food off of the trolley they went back to discussing normal teenage things.

"I can't believe you're a professional Muggle skier!"

"Who said anything about being a Muggle skier? If you both weren't so caught up in Quidditch, you'd realize that there are different wizard sports. Skiing is one of them, until the normal skiing where you'd have two metal skis, you have enchanted skis which are like broom sticks which can fly, until you reach your destination."

"How do you manage to get up muggle mountains without being seen?" Ginny asked.

"Who said anything about mountains? We use something much more advanced."

"And that would be...?"

"Solid Clouds."

Hermione took her first steps into the castle and was greeted by Professor McGonagall's voice calling for the first years. She felt out of place in her muggle clothing, she was in her muggle clothing because as she was the only new student above first year she would have to prove her talents by summoning her robes from the Burrow. It was a simple charm that she'd learnt easily in her first year at Beauxbaton.

She stood in the back room of the Great hall waiting to be called in. She remembered the first time she'd been in this room with Neville, she had been so excited, now she was just plain nervous, she'd see her uncle, aunt and friends in a few moments time

"O'Harie, Shaelynn"

"Hufflepuff"

"Quail, Den."

"Gryffindor."

"Triant, Nicholas."

"Gryffindor."

"and Zabini, Willow."

Then she heard Dumbledore speaking, she could only hear bits and pieces of it mainly because she knew she was next. She jumped as the doors in front of her opened, all she could she was the Head table and her uncle smiling at her.

"Snape, Hermione."

There was a few whispers at she sat down on the stool in front of the entire hall.

"_This looks familiar, oh... so it is then. My, my dear your head isn't how it used to be. Now I see what happened. This is going to be a tough choice. There are something's present in your mind which make me wonder if you could handle my decision, after all you're only a girl... my mistake, I'm sure you could handle it."_

She could see Harry's face. The confident look never lost him.

"_I think you'd have to be in... Slytherin!"_

Her heart was thumping in her throat. Slytherin, she was a Slytherin. No, not a Gryffindor, a SLYTHERIN. She muttered 'Accio Robes' and walked slowly up to the far table and sat next to Willow Zabini. She hadn't realized that the feast had begun until somebody sat down in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini." He was quite tall with dark blue hair nearly black and hazel eyes, he was pretty handsome.

"Hermione." She said taking his hand in hers.

"So you're the beautiful niece that Snape keeps yapping about." His mysterious eyes bored into hers.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell us that she was Hermione Granger."

"Emphasis on 'was' Hermione Granger, Bullstrode. Get your facts right." Millicent Bullstrode's face turned a deep red as she continued serving food to herself.

"You got her to shut up; wow I need some pointers off you." Blaise seemed like a cool enough guy to be with.

After a dinner of small talk with Willow and Blaise, they made their way down to the slytherin dungeons, it felt weird saying 'Slytherin Dungeons' instead of 'Gryffindor Tower'. They came to a portrait of a snake wrapped around a man, possibly strangling the man. It was weird how much the man looked like Godric Gryffindor.

"Password?" Ok, now that was just scaring how much he sounded like what Godric Gryffindor would have sounded like.

"Draconius Levious." Blaise said smoothly to the picture.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the scene of Leather coaches and dark oak floors. As she expected it was decorated in Green and Silver, it was around four times the size of the Gryffindor common room if her calculations were corrected.

"Wow!" Hermione and Willow said in unison.

"Ok Wills, you can check the room out tomorrow. Bed: Now!"

Willow pouted but reluctantly made her way up the right set of stairs.

"Well, I better get to bed too. Sweet Dreams Blaise."

The pair of grey eyes that had been watching her since the sorting travelled across the room to see her descend up the stairs.

The Next day was a Sunday and unfortunately it wasn't a Hogsmeade one. Hermione stood in front of her enchanted mirror which was showing all the different outfits that she could wear. Finally she came to the choice of black jogging bottoms and a black spaghetti top and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She then made her way to the bathroom she shared with Pansy Parkinson, Willow, Millicent and another sixth year called Alisha Ronaldo.

After freshening herself up, Hermione and Alisha made their way down the stairs and into the common room.

"I still can't believe she's one of the most desired girls in the world! Her hair's all wrong, and her make up? Please! My house elf can do make up better than her!" Millicent boasted to some Fifth year, none looked remotely interested.

"Remember who she is, oh and don't forget the last time you insulted her to her face Bullstrode." Draco Malfoy drawled in a bored voice looking Hermione straight in the eye smirking.

Alisha giggled at Draco, obviously another fan of the Slytherin Prince. Alisha was naturally beautiful with her exotic golden brown skin and big emotive eyes. She wasn't much shorter than Hermione but definitely nearly as pretty. Her dark brown side parted hair was straight down the middle of her back until it reached its full length at her thighs.

Alisha pushed her side fringe to the corner of her head and said to Millicent:

"Millicent? I know you're a pug faced, egoistic moron with the brain capacity of a cashew nut, but try to hide your jealously."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." A half smiling Blaise said to Alisha as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Blaise and Alisha were best friends, sometimes mistaken for a more intimate title.

"Why in hell would I be jealous of that thing?"

"Well because, any guy in this room would do her instead of you without a doubt." Alisha said in a monotone.

"Yeah right!" Alisha nodded.

"Blaise?" He looked nervous.

"In two seconds flat, if I want to date her of course"

"You probably bribed him, he is your best friend." Millicent argued stubbornly.

"Lets see.Christian would you?"

"Yes."

"Goyle?"

"Uh? Oh er Yeah." Hermione cringed, that was just gross.

"Ian?"

"Uh-huh."

"Draco?" Everybody in the room stopped to see the Slytherin 'sex god' Prince's answer. He stood there with an aura of importance around him. His blond hair fell loose around his face, giving him the look of a fallen angel with the eyes of a devil - and most probably a tongue.

"Yes."

"Drakie!! How could you do this to me?"

"Oh come off it Bullstrode, your dog probably does its make up better than you do."

Hermione, who was growing tired of the conversation about her being whatever she was (and mostly surprised at Malfoy's answer.) decided to cut in.

"As much as I love hearing people's opinions about me, I'm going to go."

"And do what? Homework?"

"On the contrary Millie, can I call you Millie? I have to go find Harry." Hermione smirked as she spoke.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Hermione turned to face the portrait hole and found her uncle staring at her.

"Five points from Slytherin for Ms Bullstrode's barking." Everyone around the room scowled at Millicent. "But five points each to Ms Ronaldo, Mr Malfoy and Ms Snape for excellent insults."

Hermione gawked and laughed at her uncle, an evil plan forming in her mind.

"Oh uncle Sevvie! You're so kind! Just like that Christmas when your clothes got wet and you paid me fifty euros to borrow my robe and hair net!" Hermione grinned at his shocked face.

"Why-you... I did no such thing!" By the time he had completed his sentence the whole common room erupted in laughter. "But it wasn't as funny as the time when you and who was that boy... Vicky Drum?"

"Viktor Krum?" Malfoy offered.

"Ah yes, him, you were in the garage playing tonsil tennis, then your aunt and I walked in and you came up with that lame excuse that you were checking for cavities."

The laughter increased in volume.

"You went out with Viktor Krum? God Snape! Couldn't you come up with a better excuse!?" Malfoy said before seeing the look on his head of house's face, he added: "Ahem...Why would you be doing that in the first place? Shame on you Snape... God I need to think of a new nickname for you, it's too confusing."

"How about Hermione, Malfoy? It's not like you're any better! I'd bet you've been caught with a load of girls in your dorm!" Malfoy decided to ignore the last comment and stick to the first.

"Hermione Malfoy? Sounds good Ms Malfoy." Hermione gestured to Draco with the 'V' sign behind her uncle's back.

"What about that other time when you shrunk yourself to look like a house elf to sneak out and meet Kyle." Laughter didn't stop until everyone's stomach hurt, including Hermione's.

"Oh Merlin! Uncle, could you tell Zia that I'm off to see Harry. No I won't go in his dorm, and I'll see you later, Uncle Sevvie." Hermione said as she walked out of the portrait hole.

"Bye Ms Malfoy! That girl will be the death of me..." Snape muttered.

"She'll be the death of all of us..." Millicent whispered, relieved that it looked like Snape hadn't heard.

"Well I'll leave you all to do what you must, but second years have a four ft essay on werewolfism due in on Tuesday" Snape turned around and began to make his way to his office but spun around. "Oh and one weeks worth of detention Ms Bullstrode."

Hermione made her way to the Fat Lady's portrait. Getting the occasional sideways glances from younger and elder students.

"Hi, Is Harry Potter in?"

"Yes, Ms Snape, I'll get him for you."

A few moments later Harry walked out of the portrait hole and hugged Hermione.

"'Mione! I can't believe you're in Slytherin! How was it? If Malfoy said anything I'll kill him!"

"Hello to you too Harry." She smiled. "Slytherin is fine, not as back as we thought. As for Malfoy he's being civil."

"Glad to hear. Do you want to come in?"

Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room and was confused; she didn't feel the admiration to the tower, unlike the Dungeons.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"I don't really know. "

"Ginny, Ron, and me are going if you want to join us?"

"Harry! You don't even have to ask! Of course I will!" She stood up and hugged Harry, then left mentioning that she had to see her aunt about something.

AN: Please review! I hope Snape was in character this time RunawayMetalPatient! Draco was in it! YAy! There's more of him next time, only on..... Heritage! lol cheesy.


	7. Revenge of the piercing

AN: Ello, sorry for the long wait. I was on holiday exams coursework laziness. :D Please review because well I'm a greedy, selfish and silly person who loves 'em! :D Ta-ta!

_2 hours Potions, Prof S. Snape, dungeons level 2, room 14, other houses: Gryffindor._

Hermione made her way down the stairs, again with Alisha following behind her.

"Miya, What lesson have you got?"

"Double Potions with the Gryffindors." They reached the large room.

"Lucky you, I need to see your uncle for a second, I'll see you at breakfast."

Hermione looked around the large room and saw everyone had left for breakfast or for their lesson. Something prickled at Hermione's neck meaning somebody was watching her, she turned around to see Blaise and Malfoy walking up to her.

"Hey Miya. Where's Alisha?"

"She went to see Uncle S."

"Cool, are you heading down to breakfast?"

Hermione's stomach growled in response. "I think you just got your answer."

Blaise laughed and the three made their way out of the portrait hole.

"So Snape, how was your first few nights in Slytherin?"

"Honestly? Weird, I felt powerful, like I was protected or maybe I just miss Beauxbatons."

"Or just Viktor Krum." Malfoy said incomprehensible.

"Jealous Malfoy?" She asked when they were near the great hall doors. Blaise took this as a cue to leave.

"Well I'll just be inside and yeah." He smoothly walked into the Hall.

"Me? Jealous, of a louse like Krum? Please Snape, I thought you'd know me better than that."

"Oh Merlin you are. I can see it written all over your face, I must say: He is a very good kisser."

Hermione started walking up to the Hall doors but was stopped by a wrist pulling her back into a hard body. Strong arms gripped her hips as she was pressed against a muscular chest, she tried to push herself back from Malfoy's body by shoving him away by his arms, but instead started admiring his lean biceps. So this is how Draco Malfoy, sex god extraordinaire seduced his victims. Arousing as it was, it wasn't good enough.

She leaned in just an inch away from Malfoy's mouth and traced his lips with her finger tips. So soft, she thought to herself.

"Are you sure he was that good? I mean you don't seem to have enough experience to know the difference between good and awful." Malfoy's voice seemed cracked and husky as he shifted to pull her as close as possible.

"Oh I'm sure I have enough experience."

"Prove it." It sounded more like a beg but it didn't look like Malfoy cared much.

She grinded herself into him and outlined his jaw with her tongue. She kept a rhythm of grinding into him every few seconds at the same time as he ground his own pelvis into her. She suppressed a moan letting it wither inside of her, who knew Malfoy could affect her so much. She gripped his shoulders, leaned her cheek against his and took his earlobe in her mouth. One of his hands reached her soft hair, tangling it inside. Finally she smirked when he let out a deep groan and pushed him away from her.

"Wow only four minutes of grinding into you made you moan. I fail to see how pleasurable you really are." She said as she walked into the hall swaying her backside just for an evil effect.

"Oh, and Malfoy? If I were you, I'd go clean up."

Hermione stepped into the Hall feeling proud with herself and went straight to see Blaise, Alisha and Willow and told them of her 'lesson' to Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin Miya! That must have been so funny," Alisha said, nearly in tears. "Was he good?"

"Oh man, I wonder how Draco's feeling." Blaise said in the same manner as his friend.

"He's feeling just fine, thanks." A voice said from behind Blaise.

As soon as Blaise turned around to reply, somebody cut them off.

"May I have your attention…? Thank you." Dumbledore started, "Welcome to the first Monday of the first trimester, I'd like to begin with some announcements. Firstly try-out's of the house Quidditch teams are to be held on thrusday. If you would like more information contact the new captains of the Teams, they are, for Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan, Ravenclaw: Cho Chang, Gryffindor: Ronald Weasley and for Slytherin: Draco Malfoy. I see most of the women are falling asleep at the mention of Quidditch, so I shall pass the announcements on to Professor McGonagall."

"Well Ladies, and of course Gentlemen there is to be Yule ball on the 21st December. Fifth Years and over only, younger years may attend if they're invited. Most Saturday's up to that time shall indeed be a Hogsmeade one; I would also like to inform you all that it shall be formal wear only. Thank you."

Hermione's foot steps echoed down the corridor as she made her way to the Potions classroom. Yule Balls… each one she had went to, she had had a date, and she wasn't to sure about this one though.

She took a seat and the back of the class and waited while the other students filled in.

"Hey Miya, can I sit here?" Blaise asked her.

"Sure, where's Alisha?" He took the seat next to her.

"She forgot her potions book in her Dorm." As if there was a cue Alisha walked in with Malfoy in tow and took a seat next to Hermione in the row of four, Malfoy sat down next to Blaise and gave Hermione an evil look.

"Everybody sit down and turn to page two hundred and ninety three of your textbooks." Severus walked briskly into the dim lighted room, his robe flapping dramatically behind him.

"This trimester we shall be learning of the effects of Verita-serum. Can anybody explain what-"

Harry and Ron burst through the door looking out of breath and tired.

"Sorry we're late sir, we had to take my sister to Madam Pomfrey."

"Does it really take two people to escort the young Weasley to the infirmary?" Harry and Ron looked at each other sheepishly.

"No sir." They said in unison.

"Exactly, five points each from Gryffindor." Harry and Ron visibly relaxed, only five points? They were getting off easy. "For each second it takes you to get to your seats."

Maybe not.

The boys took the seats in front of Hermione and Alisha which were next to Seamus and Dean and didn't observe Hermione sitting behind them. Once Snape had finished explaining the task, the class started to write the requirements.

"So Harry, who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" Asked Dean.

"I don't know, probably Ginny."

The four behind them were eavesdropping on the Gryffindor conversation.

"That reminds me, Miya, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Blaise asked, without an ounce of nervousness in his voice. Blaise was one of those guys that you couldn't figure out, he was a mystery, a hot one at that.

"Sure, why not it'll be a laugh."

"Great, now we all have dates! We should all go to Hogsmeade together next Saturday" Alisha said giddily. Blaise and Malfoy agreed.

"Yeah that would be exciting. Who are you going with?"

"Francis Acheson, sixth year, Slytherin."

"What about you Malfoy?"

"Pansy."

Blaise nodded causally.

"Where is Pansy, I haven't seen her since the Sorting Feast?"

He shrugged. "She's taking extra classes this year, plus she's going home every weekend to help her mother."

"Why? What's wrong?" Hermione enquired

"Her mum's getting married and poor Pansy just happens to be the heir to the fortune her father left after Voldemort killed him, oh and a bridesmaid."

Just as Hermione was about to give her response the class was dismissed.

Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, DADA, and Care of magical creatures. What a day! Hermione laid on her bed thinking about her time at Hogwarts, a lot had changed, who would have thought Hermione Granger would indeed be related to Severus Snape, be in Slytherin and actually like being in slytherin! The thoughts were forgotten when she heard tapping on her medieval stain glass window. It was Hedwig, she looked much older than the last time she had seen her.

Hermione-

I didn't see much of you today, do you want to come down to the Gryffindor common room to hang out? Fred and George nicked some Butterbeer! See you soon!

-Harry

Butterbeer, big deal, god she had never realized how immature her friends were. Shut up Hermione! She thought to herself, they're her friends. She'd have to change, she was wearing a pair of leather trousers which you could see numerous amounts of her figure and a tank top. Maybe she could just wear her school robes on top. Yeah that would do. She walked into the slytherin common room to find Alisha and willow siting there.

"Where're you off to?" Willow asked.

"Gryffindor common room."

"Oh, but you have to be back in like half an hour. Draco, Blaise and some seventh years organized a party!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that Hermione walked out. She walked along three corridors, six flights of stairs before finally reaching the Gryffindor Tower portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Hello again, child. Mr Weasley told me you'd be coming. But I'll need you to tell me the Slytherin password to be allowed entrance."

Hermione said the password and made her way in the hole to find the gryffindors laughing and socializing.

"Hey!" Ron said walking up to her. "How are you?"

"Great Ron, what's going on?"

"It's Neville's birthday remember!" Hermione froze. She knew she'd forgotten something. Ron led her to a couch where Harry, Ginny and Parvati were sitting. She had known Neville longer than Harry and Ron, They probably let her off for not remembering because of the time she'd spent away in Italy.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! I still can't believe it's you!" The asian girl started. "Girl you're gorgeous! I bet loads of boys have asked you to the Ball."

Hermione smiled in response and turned to face all three of them. After 10 minutes of catching up Ron decided to butt in.

"So 'Mione, would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

"I'd love to but, I've already got a date."

"Oh my gods! Who?" Parvati's eyes danced at the mention of a date.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini? He's a Slytherin!"

"Well yeah, if you haven't noticed: so am I."

"You're so lucky 'Mione! He's so cute!" Parvati said excitedly.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Ginny went over and opened the window to a black eagle.

"It's for you." Ginny said giving Hermione a piece of parchment.

Miya-

The party's started, we're all waiting for you! You're the life of the party, since everyone found out what you did to Draco, well actually all that anybody knows is that you embarrassed him! Well I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor common room in ten minutes. By the way isn't Draco's eagle wicked?

-Blaise

The gang started talking amongst themselves again when Seamus came over.

"Hermione? There's a guy with blue hair waiting for you outside the portrait hole."

"Thanks Seamus. Could you let him in, Ginny? Could you get that magazine you were telling me about." She nodded and slowly went to the stairs.

At the same moment Ginny reached the stairs a boy with gelled spiky brown hair entered the common room wearing a black skin tight shirt, showing off his muscles and baggy jeans, around his neck he was wearing a thick silver chain. He walked over to Hermione.

"Blaise Zabini, I would like you to meet Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Parvati Patil." He nodded to all of them, still cold towards the gryffindors, it didn't seen to bother him that pretty much the whole common room had stopping talking and dancing and were staring at him.

"So, you're Hermione's date for the Yule Ball?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I also pledged my undying love for her the night she spent in my dorm." He pulled Hermione to him and put an arm around her waist casually. Ron's eyes widened and he turned redder than his hair ready to pounce.

"Blaise!" She slapped his upper arm and the two Slytherins shared a smile. "He's joking, right Blaise?" He nodded his head vigorously, surprisingly enough that didn't mess up his hair, and murmured a 'Yeah, sure'. The only thing that annoyed Ron was the fact she didn't remove Blaise's arm.

"Here you go." Said Ginny, handing the magazine to Hermione.

"Thanks, I'll see you lot later." The Gryffindor's watched as Blaise said something and Hermione jumped on his back, she was in fits of laughter then they exited leaving each teenage boy in the room wishing to be Blaise

They entered their Common Room to hear loud music playing and couples rubbing against each other like there's no tomorrow. Everybody was dolled up and drinking various drinks. There was a short boy who looked like the next Colin Creevey, carrying a huge camera around with him.

"I need to change, I'll see you in a few."

"Scared to show what you have under there Snape?" Asked Malfoy approaching the two, drink in hand.

"Not at all Malfoy, I just don't want get raped." She smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't"

She carefully undid the buttons of her robe and pulled it off to reveal her decked in only a white tank top and black leather trousers.

"Close your mouth, you're letting flies in." Malfoy stiffened.

"Drakie!! Dance with me!" Millicent, in her skin tight outfit pulled Malfoy on to the dance floor. They were dancing too close for Hermione's comfort. Malfoy met Hermione's gaze as dog-girl pulled him closer.

"I'd better go save him." Alisha sighed and pushed her way through the crowds to get to the duo, she stopped right in front of them. "May I cut in? Good." She didn't even wait for an answer, she pushed an angry Millicent out of the way. Hermione saw Malfoy kiss Alisha's cheek in pure friendliness. She felt something inside of her stir and turned away to get a drink. The soothing effect of butterbeer with a drop of fire whiskey was just what she needed. She felt familiar hands wrap themselves around her waist.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"I want to dance."

"Great, find some slut to dance with."

"I just have." Hermione turned around to slap him but he caught her wrist and kissed her knuckles.

"Now, now Snape, all I want is a dance." He kissed the last knuckle letting his lips linger there for a second.

Malfoy took Hermione's hand and led her to the same place as where he and Millicent had danced previously, Hermione turned around swiftly to walk away but was again pulled back by Malfoy. He had his hands on her stomach just under her tank top and rubbed around her navel piercing. He dipped one finger around the piercing and into her navel.

"Naughty Girl, doesn't you're uncle know you have this?"

He moved his free hand to the waistband of her trousers and stuck his thumb in and massaged her lower stomach through the trousers. She threw her head back against his shoulder and pressed her body into his, she could feel his arousal through his clothes. She turned around and looked him in the eye, endless pools of blue/grey crashed into deserts of gold, she put her arms around his waist, lost in the sensation she put her thumb through the ringlets of his jeans, pulling him forward, his excitement more evident. He nuzzled her neck, pressing his moist lips into her soft skin biting and sucking deeply. Hermione could feel the heat rush to her, she closed her eyes, unwilling to moan.

"Say my name for me, Hermione…"

That was the last straw; the way her name rolled off his tongue caused her to moan out loud.

"N-Nuh…_goddess_…Draco…"

His name sounded perfect when she said it. A sudden force backwards caused the teenage girl to awaken from her dazed state.

"Two minutes and thirty four seconds. I think that's a record."

AN: Evil cliff-hanger… don't you just love them? Review!! :D


	8. Hogsmeade

Why that Merlin damned Malfoy! Ok, stop thinking about him. He just gets me so mad! I can't even believe he would do such a thing.

"Hermione?"

"Harry, Ron? When did you get here?" I said I had been sitting in the library reflecting over an irritating subject matter.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Ron pointed out. Now the old Hermione would have blushed and would have made them repeat the whole conversation, studying their facial features and putting their tone of voice into a table in her head and would justify which emotion they were currently experiencing.

"Oh." But this is the new Hermione.

"Is everything ok? You seemed really out there in DADA, I mean you didn't put your hand up more than three times."

"Everything's fine Harry, I'm just thinking about the Yule Ball."

What a lie, Malfoy had specifically told me to meet him before breakfast to discuss what would be perfect for Blaise, what he really meant is: what would be perfect to show everybody that you're a slytherin. Well it's either finding a dress with Malfoy or going solo, seeing as Alisha's taking Blaise to get his clothes.

"…and she said The Three Broomsticks would be perfect."

"Huh? Who? What?"

"Ginny said she'd meet us at The Three Broomsticks at 11, because she's helping her friend Luna find a dress." Oh god! I promised Harry I'd go to Hogsmeade with them.

I think Ron saw my face drop.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry boys, I can't go with you, I promised Blaise, Alisha and Malfoy that I'd go with them too!"

"You said you were free when I asked you."

"I know, but maybe we can meet up for a butterbeer?"

"Yeah… sure." The disappointment was evident in his voice. The conversation met the point of awkwardness when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi Willow, What can I do for you?"

"If I were you, I'd get back to the Dungeons, Millicent and her cronies are looking for you."

"Why?"

"Well mainly because of the little performance Draco and you pulled yesterday."

I could feel it, that look of wonder on Harry's face and the look of hatred and rage upon Ron. Just as the later opened him mouth, I excused myself and made my way down the corridors towards the Dungeons.

I walked into the Common Room ready to ignore Millicent and make my way up to my dorm instead I was stopped by a certain pug-faced Neanderthal.

"I want a word with you Snape."

"Great and I would like a mansion, a new broomstick and maybe some new clothes. I'm glad we could have this female bonding experience, let's not do it again soon." I smiled innocently and saw Malfoy smirking from behind her.

"Listen Hermione, you may think you're the best with your fancy talking and nice wardrobe but that means shit in Slytherin. There's only one slytherin princess and that's me, get me?"

"I'm sorry I stopped listening when you said my name." With that I turned around and made my way up the staircase.

Hermione walked slowly down the corridor, there were eyes following her, she didn't turn around and look, she wouldn't let the person triumph in seeing fear in her actions. Each junction she turned at, she would make a deliberate glance to the root of discomfort. Eventually Hermione became so frustrated with the situation that is stopped, in the centre of the vacant walkway.

Strong arms wrapped around her middle, she felt no arousal press against her. A smooth yet callused hand covered both her eyes; she didn't feel any signs of womanhood either. Male, obviously taller, not attracted to her and definitely Slytherin.

"Hi Blaise."

"Hey yourself. Are you going to Hogsmeade after breakfast?" one of his arms went round to circle her shoulders.

"Yeah, we can meet up for lunch at 2:30, at the Three Broomsticks, I'm meeting Harry and then gang at that time too."

Hermione saw blaise's blank expression at the mention of her meeting Harry and Ron.

"Blaise, I haven't seen them for years, granted I spent a bit of the summer with them, we need to catch up on things."

"Fine! Just promise you won't become a goody-goody Gryffindor."

"Promise."

Just before entering the hall Hermione magically shortened her skirt to her mid thigh, just daring enough, she shrunk her shirt, loosened the tie and undid a few buttons. Although today was Saturday and a hogsmeade day all students were required to wear school uniform as underage wizards were apparating outside of hogsmeade, the uniform was spelled to make sure that didn't happen.

"Slytherin enough?"

"Hm, pull your socks up a bit. Perfect! I'm surprised Snape senior doesn't have multiple heart attacks when you go out on dates."

They entered the hall with Blaise's arm around her waist but there was a fair distance between them so it looked like they were just friends to everyone except Ron and the other Gryffindor boys. The Gryffindor table went quiet as they watched the girl who in two years went from 'Very Not Bookworm' to 'Very, Very Hot … Bookworm'.

"Well I heard she dumped Kyle Sauveur for Blaise Zabini when she realized her unconditional love for him." One student murmured.

"Or she's pregnant." Only Millicent would come out with something as pathetic as that.

"I don't think so, with a body like that."

They reached the table and Hermione found herself sandwiched between Malfoy and Blaise.

"Are you still up for today, Mrs Malfoy?"

"I would be if you stopped calling me that."

"What would you be willing to do to me if I don't?" He smirked at his own sexual innuendo.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. "

"Ahem."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, she took a deep breath and cursed herself and Malfoy for being such an idiot. Slowly she turned around.

"H-hi Uncle Sev, Zia Selene." She hoped the nervous, weak smile she managed would win them over into seeing how it was Malfoy's fault and not hers.

"Ten points from Slytherin, for using abusive language." Selene said giving her niece a disproving look.

"Five points to Slytherin for making Mr. Malfoy shut up." Snape retorted.

Even though they were siblings, got on well together and were both in slytherin in their Hogwarts days, Selene had never favoured her old house unlike her dearest brother, who had now thought of over 88 ways to kill her and not be caught.

"Ah, so this is the famous Malfoy heir I have been hearing so much about." Malfoy rose to his feet and introduced himself.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, as I'm not taking your class Professor Snape." Selene nodded and smiled in Draco's direction before turning to Hermione and handing her a key.

"Here's the key to your Gringotts account, and before you start: no you make not buy new skis, or ski clothing. Your budget is 300 galleons."

"Zia! You know I'd never spend that much at once!"

"I know. Be careful dear, stay with Draco at all times." She kissed the air near her niece's cheeks.

"Au revior."

"How about Madam Ritalin's?"

"Their clothes are made of real elf skin. To this day I have never been in that shop and still to this day I refuse."

They were standing outside of a huge shop with 'M.R.' written in levitating, pink, and neon letters. Other Hogwarts students looked longingly at the shop window, knowing that they could never afford prices like the ones on display.

"If you've never brought anything from the shop, how would you know?" Malfoy smirked down at her that annoying, Machiavellian, scheming, know-it-all smirk. Oh how much she wanted to rip it off of his flawless face. Flawless? Of course his face wasn't flawless… he's a Malfoy.

"Well the thing is: He," Hermione said pointing to a very large window advert of a astonishingly handsome wizard decked out in the latest fashions, who was laughing and winking at the camera. Then pointed back to her "Is my ex-boyfriend."

"_You_ dated _him_?!"

"But of course, haven't you heard the stories of Lady Hermione Snape and Master Kyle Sauveur?"

"I can't say I have." Grumbled Malfoy. She wasn't sure what had dampened Malfoy's mood but ignored it and dragged him a couple of doors down to a Gown shop called 'Castelli Creations'. Malfoy raised both eyebrows at the huge crowd gathered around the window, he couldn't see any gowns only a huge billboard picture of some hot model with her prince in a fairy tale like dress, his eyes ventured lower towards the price and his eyes widened slightly for a second before anybody noticed the flash of emotion disappeared as fast as it came. Malfoy glanced in the direction of Hermione and found in deep conversation with an elder, yet youthful man, the clothes he was wearing gave of a sense of money, and possibly wisdom.

"Castelli! What are you doing here?" Hermione pulled the elder man to her in a friendly hug, a crowd of young wide eyed fashion survivors watched the display intently.

"Why my second favourite Snape woman owled me saying her niece would be needing some outfits for her Yule ball for madam and her date." Nope no wisdom there.

"Castelli, would you?" She asked excitedly.

"I would make you custom Castelli originals if you and your partner wound be willing to do a Shoot for me sometime in June?"

Draco didn't think Hermione's eyes could sparkle more than they could as she kissed both cheeks of the man and let him lead her into the shop. Realization hit him as he took a couple of steps after her; Hermione Snape was the model on the window of Castelli Creation.

"So, this young gentleman is your date?" Castelli asked attentively as he sketched something on to a very large professional notepad.

"Oh dear Merlin no! I mean Mal- Draco is just an acquaintance, he's helping me choose an outfit."

"Ah, so you are Draco Malfoy I presume?" At Draco's nod he continued. "Have you gotten your suit of robes yet, young sir?"

"I cannot say I have." Malfoy said in his aristocratic voice.

"Good, well I shall make yours along with Lady Snape's." Draco thanked the man and took a seat on the loveseat next to Hermione.

Around half an hour later Castelli excused himself to enlarge the drawings and transfigure the paper into the right material.

"So you're pretty famous in Italy."

"I suppose in the sense that people know who I am." Hermione could have sworn she just saw Malfoy's eyes soften, just a tad.

"You've changed Snape, I can't say in a bad way either."

She was about to reply when a loud cough came from behind them. Seeing who it was, Hermione jumped to her feet and ran to the person in the entrance and threw her arms around them.

"Rafe! Is it like a family reunion or something of the sort?"

"Sorry Hermione I did not know you were here until father told me, I came to drop some snapshots off." Rafe took his gaze away from Hermione to look at the platinum blonde behind her.

"Oh sorry, Draco, this is my friend Raphael Castelli from Italy, he helped me land a modelling career with his father plus is also a good friend from Beabuxbaton, Rafe this is my acquaintance Draco Malfoy, he's part of my friendship group at Hogwarts and is my partner in most of my lessons."

"Nice to meet you, Father had to apparate to Milano, there was an emergency with the Halloween collection, and he said he'll send the outfits over in a week."

After their goodbyes Hermione and Malfoy headed towards 'the three broomsticks' in order to meet Blaise, Alisha, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Willow.

"Look Malfoy we either sit all together or you sit on your own."

"I am not sitting with Saint Potter and the Weasels."

"I think you're scared."

"Malfoy's don't get scared."

"Neither do Snapes!"

"Yeah right!"

"Please Malfoy, do it for Blaise and Alisha… or I'll get Millicent to sit on you." Seeing Malfoy's unfazed expression she added "Naked"

"Right then! Hurry up, Mrs Malfoy and find the Gryffin -snores."

The pair approached the table together but took seats at different ends of the table. Hermione kissed both cheeks of all four of the Gryffindors before speaking.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting some people!!" commented Blaise with the smuggest smile she'd ever laid eyes on, and then she looked at Malfoy and realized that that was a lie. She got up skipped past Malfoy, kissed both Alisha and Willow's cheeks and went to kiss Blaise's right cheek but with a swift action and a turn of the head later she ended up kissing his mouth. Ron tried very hard to not punch the scum, it was proving quite difficult.

This was going to be the longest hour in history.

"I really can't get over the fact that you're friends Giovanni Castelli." Alisha said excitedly.

The Asian girl was sitting on her stomach facing the opposite bed which was Hermione's, her golden eyes skimmed the page which featured Hermione dressed in Castelli creations.

"Ali, he practically made me who I am today! Plus he's my boss." Hermione sighed throwing a white peasant top down on her comforter. "So tell me what we're doing tonight?"

"Oh, your uncle set up huge… what's the word? Oh! Televisions in the common room so sixth years and up usually spend the night watching Muggle movies."

"All night??" Alisha nodded.

"Of course you wear your nightgown downstairs."

"Nightgown? In front of about one hundred people!?"

"Hermione Snape! It's a well known fact that only around fifteen people are sorted into Slytherin each year! I hope I'm not wrong in assuming you've read 'Hogwarts: A history'."

"Of course I have."

"Then you'd know there's only going to be about twenty to twenty-five people there, not everyone goes down there you know."

"What are you wearing; I mean I know you're wearing pyjamas but which ones?"

Alisha simply pointed to a small pink tank top with the words 'Which Witch is Witch?" on the front and a pair of beige very short shorts. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, how could she wear that and not look like a slut?

"I know what you're thinking but the whole fun is knowing the guys are watching you and not the movie." Hermione had to giggle at this.

"I think I have the perfect outfit."

She grabbed a flash of gold from her trunk and ran to the bathroom. In the bathroom she pulled out a small, gold, draping sleeved, silk top, the best part was the neck, it plunged right down between her breasts and stopped just after her bellybutton there were three thin straps of black going across her stomach, which looked look it was holding the material together. She put on match gold silk full length trousers and took her hair out of the braid she had originally put it in letting her bouncy curls cascade down her half revealing back. She exited the bathroom to find Alisha all dressed and slung on the matching silk robe to her set.

"You look beautiful Miya!"

"Thanks, you too, let's go."

They made their way down the cobbled spiral stairway slowly and reached the large room to find six box like compartments around 6.5ft by 6.5 ft. Alisha took her hand and glided her to one of the ones on the left, she opened the door to find an empty room with a bed but without a head board, instead it had a sofa back. So a sofa with leg rest. That's all there was a 6ft sofa/bed which took up most of the room and a huge cinema screen TV which took up one wall. It was like a mini cinema. Should schools really be this fun? Hermione watched Alisha enter the room again which two boys in tow, one with Blue hair and the other with blonde. They were both wearing slacks and a white beater. Blaise's slacks were grey and Malfoy's were black, which was the only difference.

"So what new outfit have you got for us today Ms Ronaldo?" Malfoy asked the girl as he sat down in the middle of the sofa. Alisha blushed and took her robe off.

"Cool 'Weird Sisters" t-shirt." Blaise commented. "What about you Ms Snape."

Hermione took her robe off in an agonizingly slow way.

"Wow! Hermione you look hot! What you think Dray?" Hermione nearly blushed under Draco's lustful gaze.

"Very tempting…"

"Thanks."

"…But not tempting enough…"

Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. She walked to the other side of the sofa and sat down sulkily. The seating arrangement went from left to right starting with Hermione, Malfoy, Blaise then Alisha. They discussed Movie choices and settled on 'Dracula'. During the film Hermione placed her robe on top of her like a blanket.

Draco looked down at the girl on his left; she was snuggling into her robe, obviously cold. He wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders and let his fingers rub up and down her arm. He kept his eyes glued to the screen and showed no emotion when she looked up to face him. When she nestled in closer his arm unconsciously found the skin between her top and trousers and caressed it like he had done earlier when they had been dancing. His actions made her gasp and bury her face in his chest, her body was so close he was able to run his hand down the side of her leg then stop and leave it on her inner thigh.

"Mmm, Ron…" Draco stopped the pattern he was making on her thigh and tensed. He reminded her of the Weasel?! How dare she? He turned to look at Blaise and Alisha to make them fast asleep in each others arms. He then pushed Hermione off of him and walked out of the room.

She wanted to run after him and tell him that she was joking and that she didn't think Ron had enough courage to do those things to a girl. But she realized that this wasn't Blaise or Ron or even Neville for that fact it was Malfoy. Pathetic, teasing, womanizing Malfoy, the same one who she had nearly called a friend, who she could tolerate and sit with at lunch and still have a conversation and not end up yelling or crying, well most of the time anyway.

"Shouldn't you be at the Gryffin-snore table with your two boyfriends?" He said to her at breakfast the next morning.

"No, for two reasons: 1) They are not my boyfriends, I repeat: They are not my boyfriends! And 2) I'm a Slytherin not Gryffindor, remember that."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with?"

"I'm somebody who now doesn't associate with teases." Sneered Malfoy, he turned in his seat to face Willow who was concentrating madly on some potions essay about Stopping the effects of Werewolfism – which is obvious you can't. The angry that was felt from Hermione subsided into tears.

"At least I am not some Rich man's boy who assumes he's god because guess what _Draco_, you're far from it. You're an ignorant whiney little brat who will hopefully die alone and soon! Next time don't assume you know anything about me, because you've made an ass out of you not me." Fresh tears fell on to the table as she got up and ran from the hall, nearly everyone staring at her departing form.

"That was seriously uncalled for man." Said Blaise, he dropped his fork down and retrieved his belongings and followed the same path as Hermione.

AN: Hey, I seriously dislike this chapter. I'm trying to move along a bit because I've got a hell of a hormonal rollercoaster coming up. I've got the whole thing planned. Please take the time to review, I know chapters are coming in sparsely now but RL's kicking my butt!

Have a good one.

Cocoa xx


	9. The way horses run

"Hermione, don't listen to him." Blaise was lying down on Hermione's bed holding the crying girl.

"It's the true though, all of it. How did you manage to get up here?" Hermione asked knowing full well whenever a boy tried to get up the girls staircase the steps would retract into a slide.

"I used my broom to fly up the stairs." His big grin made Hermione smile. "I and Draco figured it out last year. Don't give me that look; we were only trying to see Ali! Honest!"

She gave him a small smile and looked away, her eyes focusing on the window.

"God this room annoys me, it's like Millicent's Mirror image!"

"I want to show you something." He grabbed his broom along with her wrist and ran down the stairs they flew up the right set of stairs and into what seemed to be Blaise's bedroom.

"Nice room, who are your dorm-mates?"

"Ian Rankin, David Adams, Christian Matthews and Draco." He pulled a large pill of magazines out of his trunk and settled on his bed, she followed and then shut the curtain around the bed at his request. "These are what I wanted to show you."

"You wanted to show me magazines?"

"Not just any magazines, magazines that feature you."

"Here's my favourite." He said handing her an article titled: SNAPE HEIRESS LOST VIRGINITY AGED 11!

"That's bull!"

"I knew I was right in the fact you lost it earlier!"

"Blaise Zabini!"

She reached over the bundle of magazines with both hands to wring his neck, Blaise jumped up quickly and removed the bundle from his bed, whilst he was doing so he felt something hit him hard in the neck, understanding the fact, Hermione had thrown a pillow at he caused him to race to her and fling her down on to the bed.

"I want to suck your blood." He leaned down to her neck but stopped when he heard her yawn. "Or...maybe not. Miya"

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaise, please do…" She yawned. "Carry on."

"Miya, get up." She did. He pulled the covers back and told her to lie down; when she did he covered her body with the duvet. He said sweet dreams and make him way to the door to leave her in peace.

"Zabini! Are you really going to leave a young lady alone in a man's room?" She smirked at him. He smiled back and went to his bed furthermore got under the covers, she nuzzled into his shoulder and he comforted her.

"You're the only person in this place, so far, I can truly say I love."

Hermione felt her eyelids become heavy and became unconscious.

"So Zabini, you're dating the supermodel bookworm, I never thought you had it in you…"

"Look Rankin, we're friends so get your mind out of the gutter."

"Dude, if you're friends how come you were all snuggling together." Said Rankin.

_It's really hard not to be awake during times like these,_ the 'sleeping' girl thought to herself.

"I'm not another Weasley! I do not fancy her and will not become like the Weasel and pretend everything's perfect!"

"Ignorance is bliss, my friend."

"Maybe to the Red and Gold's, for the last time Hermione is my friend and that's all she'll ever be."

"Good to know." Came the sardonic response from the bed.

"Hey, you up?"

"Seems like." She got up from the bed, re-did her tousled hair, straightened out her clothes and beamed at Blaise. "You must be Ian, nice to meet you." She said nodding at the average looking boy.

Half an hour later Hermione found herself in the Gryffindor Tower talking to Ginny.

"So how's Slytherin treating you? I saw that little display at breakfast, trouble in paradise, amigo?" Ginny's ruby and gold streaks fell in front of her right eye which made a nice contrast with her pale skin but clashed with the colours of the common room.

"Just Malfoy."

"Ah, so the Slytherin Prince and Beauty are fighting, too bad you can't put the love and passion into the bedroom."

"Ginerva! Bite that tongue of yours. I may loathe Dra-Malfoy but I would never in this lifetime love him!"

"On the subject of love, my darling brother Ronniekins has a little crush."

"Pray tell the whereabouts that you got this information?"

"Let's just say A-Boy-With-A-Scar."

"Ah. Well I bet it's either Hannah Abbot or Lavender Brown… maybe Parvati."

"First off: a Hufflepuff! Second: They would make a good couple with the same amount of brain cells, but still no. And thirdly: Nah!"

"Well if Ron wanted me to know he'd tell me himself."

"How could he, you've been all over Blaise to hang out with us." Murmured Ginny.

"Ginny, that is the second most selfish thing I've ever heard! Blaise is just friends; yes a very good friend but nothing more! I spent time with you today and at hogsmeade and you're saying I have no time for you, do you even realize how long it takes me to reach the Gryffindor Towers? Come to think of it I don't see you racing down to the Dungeons to see me!"

Draco took the stone steps two at a time running his fingers on the cobbled wall; he pushed his solid oak door open with such force someone could expect the Killing curse had been bestowed upon it.

"Hey Dray, you have like a whole bundle of letters here, a white bred eagle dropped them off." Said Christian, who was frankly used to the constant mood swings.

He picked up the top letter which was addressed to him in sharp letters, which had the Malfoy Family emblem on it.

_Draco-_

_I will need you to hand these invitations out to the stated families, please do not take your time about it either.These are for the Halloween ball on 24th October, promise me you will not throw the Bullstrode family invitation away – again. I've left three spare envelopes for you. The list of guests is on the following sheet of paper._

_-Mother_

**Invitations**

**Abbot Family - Hufflepuff**

**Andria Family - Ravenclaw**

**Blackendale Family - Slytherin**

**Boot Family – Hufflepuff**

**Bullstrode Family – Slytherin**

**Crabbe Family -Slytherin**

**Francis Family - Slytherin**

**Goyle Family- Slytherin**

**MacLean Family- Ravenclaw**

**Macmillan Family- Hufflepuff**

**Matthews Family- Slytherin**

**Nott Family- Slytherin**

**Parkinson Family- Slytherin**

**Patel Family- Ravenclaw/Gryffindor**

**Rankin Family- Slytherin**

**Ronaldo Family- Slytherin**

**Snape Family- Slytherin**

**Zabini Family Slytherin**

A total of 12 Slytherins, 3 Hufflepuffs, 3 Ravenclaws and technically one Gryffindor. Oh how Draco just loved Halloween balls! With his mothers endless 'Oh Draco wouldn't (insert name here) make a brilliant wife?' and 'Oh darling, on second thoughts her dancing technique is ALL wrong, I mean which lady starts with moving her left move back first?'

The usual eightteen Hogwarts students would excuse themselves form the party around 10:30 to go have another teen party upside in Draco's den.

"Millicent, please refrain from moving your skirt any higher!" He passed the girl her invite at breakfast on the Monday morning.

"Thank you Drakie!" Never hit a woman… maybe if he made a polyjuice potion and morphed into a girl he could slap her? Nah, that requires time and dedication, for Draco anything that involved Millicent and him lacked in those categories.

"Rankin, Parkinson." He handed each person their letter. "Ronaldo and Zabini."

"Ah the Great Malfoy Christmas Ball, my parents gather this as a sign of good fortune, they were never invited to these until I made it as a Slytherin." Explained Alisha to Hermione.

Hermione's face gave off an esoteric vibe, while her mind swarmed with questions of the whereabouts of her invite. Did he really hate her that much?

"Don't give me that look, Snape, you know that your uncle was always invited to these but never came because of you."

"Well I'm so sorry that I mean more to my Uncle than you."

"Jesus, Hermione! I said one thing to you at breakfast, only one! If you look back you'd see that I wasn't making up! So get your head out of your arse!" he flung the pile of invites on the wooden common room table and walked, still with suave up the steps to his room.

She didn't know what to do. As cliché as it sounds her head told her to forget but her heart told her to follow. She chose her heart.

She found him sitting at his desk sulking, she entered loudly waiting for him to notice her presence but he kept his eyes glued the tiny crystal dragon which he held in his right hand.

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I over-reacted, I shouldn't have-"

"Yeah, you're right. You shouldn't have, Snape. But you always do! Even when we weren't friends or acquaintances you'd be like this."

"Like what?" Draco finally raised his eyes to meet hers and got up out of his chair pushing it back in the process.

"Always needing an explanation for everything! Yes you're even more beautiful but you're still the same ol' Granger." Somewhere in his answer, he had gotten hold of Hermione's shoulders gently.

"Malfoy?" she said softly. He was breathing hard, ragged breaths, caused by his outburst.

"What?"

"Shut up." She grabbed him by the collar and dragged his lips down to hers, his eyes closed at the sensation. He ran his tongue tensely down her soft lips demanding entrance, she pulled away to push him down on the bed behind him and straddled his hips before returning her mouth to his.

"Snape… Hermione…" She ran her tongue down his jaw and bit softly on the skin where his adams apple was then tranced it when he swallowed. She felt his knees buck and his hardness dig into her lower thigh. He was drowning in her, he couldn't take the torture anymore and switched their places. He nuzzled her neck, planting wet kisses down the side and sucking the sensitive skin. She grabbed his blond hair in her fingers, urging him to continue. His hands found the exposed skin at the end of her school shirt and travelled the length upwards.

"Merlin! Malfoy… We. Have. To. Get. To. Class." Hermione said trying to regain her breath.

"You're right, but I definitely think that was 1-1."

"Oh... yeah."

Hermione walked into the Transfiguration room and looked around the tables. There were a few spare seats, one next to Theodore Nott, Ron – who was giving her not-so-nice looks, he must have heard about her and Ginny's 'tiff', and lastly Pansy.

"Hi Pansy." She said as she pulled out the chair next to the brown haired hair.

"Hey Snape, How you keeping?"

"Not bad actually, I mean except our room looks like the inside of Millicent's brain."

"It would have to be empty..."

"…Unlike her lingerie draw."

Pansy pushed her blondish brown hair out of her emerald eyes and laughed.

"Merlin Snape, If somebody had told me a few years back that you'd be a Slytherin and related to Severus Snape, oh and you and I would be finished off each others sentences I would have married the ginger Weasel over there."

The lesson wasn't so bad, Pansy proved to be extremely good at transfiguration. They had decided to spend their evening doing the three foot essay together.

"So how's things at the Parkinson Estate?"

"Shit, Mum's thinking about my betrothal already."

"Betrothal?"

"For the smartest witch since What's-her-face Ravenclaw herself, you are pretty dim."

"What I meant to have said was that you're a bit young for marriage."

"Yeah, but the betrothals are chosen from birth, Alisha and Zabini are one example of a good match. Draco and Millicent are a bad one."

"Who's your… um."

"Fiancée? Ah that would be the delightful Theodore Nott, you'll probably get Crabbe or Goyle."

"No way in Azkaban am I getting married to a mountain of Lard like either of those two!"

"Yeah, I see what you're saying" Pansy dropped her quill into the ink pot and leaned back in her chair. "How many feet did you do?"

"6 ½"

"I did around 5; if we combine ours we've done the extra credit." Hermione nodded and said a simple spell which transferred information from one sheet onto the other, if the information was already on there it would ricochet onto the walls then combust into time little atoms. Useful yet fun.

"I suggest we go downstairs and piss Millicent of so damn much that she'll probably date a Gryffindor just it be kicked out of Slytherin."

Hermione went to grab her sweater when there was a soft tapping at the window.

_Dearest Miss Snape,_

_Sorry to be such a nuisance but the models for the Halloween collection have fallen ill with Flew Flu, they were Floo-ing over but the connection was rather... damaged. Could you and your date the young Malfoy Heir be here for a photo shoot on Saturday 8 a.m. as I have both your measurements. Please send me your response._

_Castelli_

Today was Tuesday so she'd ask Malfoy about it in the morning. Her and Pansy dashed down the stairs to see familiar faces greet them.

"You both in for a little game of 'I never'?" asked Christian.

"What's that?"

"Oh Merlin! Snape has never played 'I Never'! You obviously don't have a life."

"Um Millie Darling, Have you forgotten that I spent three years in Italy, where we usually speak ITALIAN?"

Christian grinned as the Bull shrunk back under the rock it slithered out from (no pun intended). "Well anyway, we all sit in a circle and then go around each of us saying something we've never done, then the people who have, take a sip form the fire whiskey bottle, in the middle, so you in?"

Hermione looked across to pansy and they both nodded. "We're in."

There was Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Christian, Millicent, Draco, Ian, another girl called Scarlet Barcalow, Alisha and Goyle. They were all sitting in that order.

"Who wants to go first?" Ian raised his hand in acceptance.

"I've never… played 'I never'" Everyone except Hermione and Scarlet took a sip.

"I've never fancied a professor." Millicent, Alisha and Ian took a sip. Hermione caught Alisha's eye and grinned cheekily.

"I've never… made out with a guy… or girl on a bed before." This time Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Millicent and Blaise all gulped down a fairly large amount.

"I never 'ad diet food." Goyle said dumping crisps into his mouth.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Millicent said rolling her eyes in a cruel manner.

"Don't be a bitch, bullstrode." Draco said, actually speaking up for the first time. The truth is, he had been watching Hermione flirtatiously talk with Christian and Blaise during the game. Millicent made one of those not-so-posh-because-she'd-used-it 'Humph' sounds. The other silently thanked Draco for being there, seeing as he's the only one who could actually shut Millicent up. Back in the game all the girls took a sip, the guys just told them that they've always been stick thin.

Now was Hermione's turn. "Hm… I don't think I've ever been on a broom for longer than 5 minutes." Everyone reached into the centre for the bottle.

"Ah, would you look at the time, I think I heard my owl call me." Millicent said obviously bored. She got up from the floor and left to go upstairs (but into the boys dorms).

"Now that she's gone we can actually play. Well I've never had sex." Pansy confessed. Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Christian took it in turns to taste the burning liquid.

"I've never been so in lust with somebody that each time I'm near them I want to drag them up to my room and do… well you know." Everyone stared at… well everyone finally Draco met Hermione's eyes across the circle and took the bottle to his lips slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. Blaise inwardly grinned knowingly.

"I've never met anybody who's perfect in everyway." Draco, Alisha, Blaise, Pansy, Ian and Hermione all took sips.

"Obviously you've never met Miya."

"I've never been in love." Said the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Alisha were the only ones to drink from the sour tasting drink in the bottle.

After Hermione had finished her daily morning ritual is set out across the long field to Hagrid's hut for Care for magical Creatures. There was only six Slytherins in this class: Herself, Millicent, Draco, Christian, Scarlet and David (one of the boys who shares Draco and Blaise's dorm). She trudged down the muddy field, drops of acidic rain annoying the hell out of her.

"I think Miya's a bit wet." Christian stated. She gave the other slytherins an exasperated growl and looked around for shelter.

"You know we should really get a classroom for this class! I mean I'm freezing, wet – don't say a word Malfoy, and feel like mess."

Draco smirked at Hermione and rolled his eyes, he then stood up and felt around in his robes, he presented his wand and transfigured a rock into an umbrella.

"Here." He said handing her the transfigured rock.

"Thanks." She said finding it very hard to use her face muscles to give him a smile. David opened his mouth to say something but a large booming voice stopped him.

"'Kay everyone, Gather 'round." They all (by all meaning the six Slytherins, five Gryffindors, four Hufflepuff and another five Ravenclaw) gathered round Hagrid to see what they'd be studying. "this trimester we'll be studying 'Muggle Creatures' can anybody tell me what _this_ is?"

Hermione, Harry and a few halfbloods of muggles put their hands up.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Horse, or in it's plural form Horses are a four legged vertebrate animal which is usually nowadays used for leisure, especially for young children, however in medieval muggle times it was used for a main use of transport."

"Thank you 'Mione, five point ta Slytherin." Hagrid trailed off talking about different types of horses and the best type which they're using today. "I need ya to get inta group o' five 'n two at a time ride up ta the entrance 'all 'n back, one of you's will get a second go, dependin' on experience, maybe at the end we could 'ave a race."

As usual all the houses would try and stay together.

Hermione grabbed Scarlet's hand and pulled her towards Christian, Draco and David. "Sorry Millie darling, this group's full."

Millcent stalked off to a group of hufflepuffs.

"Who can actually ride one of those things?" David asked. Both Hermione and Draco raised their hands. "Ok so if Hermione goes with Scarlet and Christian, I'll go with Dray."

"Yeah sure, Scarlet did you watch how Hagrid told you to get on them?" She nodded and got on the horse with little trouble.

After Hermione and Draco had finished helping their group they all settled down on the rocks near Hagrid.

"I want ya in groups ta choose the two best riders to go in the race together on one horse, the two who wins the first race will then both get their own 'orse 'n race against each other, Understand? Good."

"I think Hermione should race." Christian said speaking up, and shooting Hermione a grin.

"Yeah same, and Draco, they're both excellent riders, we should win easily."

The chosen two both nodded and got onto the horse, Draco at the front and Hermione at the back. "You know we're going to win."

She looked to the left and saw who her opponents were.

Ravenclaw – Padma Patil and a brown haired scared looking boy.

Hufflepuff – Hannah Abbott and Justin whatever his surname is.

Gryffindor – Seamus Finnegan and Harry you know who.

"I think you may be right."

He could feel her pressed right up against him and an evil plan sprung to mind.

"What do you say to a wager?" he whispered huskily in her ear

"What are the terms?"

"Well if I win the second round you have to sit next to me during breakfast, lunch, dinner, in lessons and spend time whenever I want you to with me."

"And if I win?"

"I'll embarrass Millicent to hell and back, kiss her however many times you wish, make the weaselette's life hell and fail one of my potions tests." Hermione couldn't resist stealing Malfoy's famous smirk.

"Deal." She stuck her hand out. Neither did know that the other had been riding since they were young.

"Nope, seal with a kiss."

She muttered a 'fine' and he leant down and placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth, he licked her bottom lip and when she opened it expectantly he pulled away with all his self control.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to get carried away in class would we?"

All the horses made their way to an invisible line where the race would take place.

"I want this ta be fair, so no slytherin business."

"Hagrid!"

"Sorry 'Mione, anyway, on the count of three… one, two, three!"

Malfoy hit his legs against the sides of the white horse, increasing the speed, the wind rushed through his now tousled hair giving him a mysterious yet concentrated look. Hermione pressed herself against Malfoy even more, if that were possible, her hands tightened around his waist, she looked to the left and saw no horses in front of them, then looked to the right to see Seamus and Harry.

"Come on Malfoy! Harry and Seamus are gaining!"

The blonde haired boy muttered something along the lines of 'No way am I letting the gryffindorks beat me.'

Before she knew it, the horse was travelling the opposite direction towards the finishing line. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she got off the horse. Christian through his arms around her and congratulated her like she had become Head Girl.

"You did good Malfoy, May the best Slytherin win." This time she stuck out her hand, he took it this time and raised it to his lips and gave it a butterfly kiss and winked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I will."

"Well done Mione! Fifty points to Slytherin, and 25 to Gryffindor!"

"Hagrid, they didn't win! If Slytherin had come in second you wouldn't have given us points!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Hermione? What's wrong with Gryffindor getting points?" Ron asked

"The same thing that you find wrong when Slytherins get points! You complain so damn much about how my Uncle was unfair, when in reality all the professors are unfair towards us! By the way Ron, if you haven't notice: I'm not in Gryffindor, so why would I want it to get points!"

"'Mione would you please just get on yer 'orse before I take points away."

When she got to the horse, Draco pushed her up by her hips and let her get on.

"Thanks Malfoy." This action did not go unseen by any of the Gryffindors, in fact each boy was steaming at the fact.

Malfoy mounted the other horse and steered it so it was level with Hermione's.

"Three… Two … One!"

Both horses took off at the speed nobody knew existed; the riders were both hoping to beat the other mainly for proving each other wrong, oh and the bet. Hermione commanded her horse to 'canter' but it had reached its speed limit. Each metre that passed Draco would make his horse ride a tiny bit more to the left where Hermione and the white horse were neck to neck with him and his companion, She understood his game now, he was pushing her into the forbidden forest, into the trees so she'd either have to slow down, or go faster (which she couldn't), there was a broken branch ahead, which meant she'd have to slow down and jump, basically he'd beat her to the entrance hall, but hopefully he wouldn't beat her back to the hut. She'd reached the school probably six seconds after the slimy Slytherin, she could do this, and honest she'd beat him. It seemed to Hermione that De-Nile isn't just a river…

He had won.

He had won the race and the wager.

He had actually beat Hermione Snape.

That should be illegal.

"Good race Snape." He winked.

"That was brilliant Hermione, 15 points each to Slytherin." Seventy points in one lesson? She could live with that.

But losing to Draco Malfoy? Oh Merlin, please help her!

AN: Sorry sorry sorry and Sorry for the impossibly long revolting wait! Grrrr exam are awful! Especially Science modular exams at the start of year 10 (if you're not british and don't understand take no notice). Well this month's updates are going to be a bit sparse mainly because on friday I'm off to italy with my school for a week of scary skiing! Then after that the whole time I shall be in my little ol' study revising and watching Football (grr or "soccer"). For any footie fans I support the bestest Manchester United! Woot! And am in love with Ronaldo. Lol. That's enough from moi!

Over and Out!

CocoaFlavourPunk


	10. Sealed with a kiss

She had just a little time before breakfast, maybe she could skip it…_Gurgle_… maybe not. She still hadn't told Malfoy about the shoot on Saturday and it was now Thursday morning. The weather had been rubbish all week, so naturally Professor Dumbledore had cast a heating spell before going to the World Ministry meeting which was taking place in Amsterdam this year. The Floo network was jammed pack with the press and highly known wizards from all over flooing to Amsterdam, even apparating would be hard, only twelve participants from each country were allowed to. Many people were against taking portkeys seeing as a high danger of limbs being swapped if too many people used a port key at one time, so Dumbledore wouldn't be back until next Monday, this left Professor McGonagall in charge.

Yep, she had just over fifteen minutes to see her aunt and get to the Great hall for breakfast, oh and can't forget dying of heat exhaustion. She was dressed exactly the same way as that day where her and Blaise had changed her outfit, but now she pushed her socks down and showed a great deal of skin, but not for that purpose of course.

"Buona Mattina." (Good morning) Hermione said to her aunt, as she entered her office. Selene swirled around in her chair to face her young niece.

"Principessa di Buona Mattina!" (Good morning Princess) Selene smiled down at her niece before kissing the teenager's cheek. "Come siete?" (How are you?)

"Fien grazie. Come siete?" (I'm fine thanks, how are you?)

"Fien, I'm impressed you haven't forgotten how to speak Italian." The elder said smiling.

"And I'm impressed that you've remembered how to speak polite English."

"Watch it missy!" Hermione giggled at her Aunt's mock hurt look. "I know you're not here for a quick Italian lesson, so what is it you need?"

"You caught me Zia! I was wondering if Malfoy and I could have permission to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday even though it's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Ah yes, Castelli wrote to me about this, your uncle and I want you both back by 1.30, at the latest!"

"Grazie Zia!" (Thank you auntie!) Hermione looked down at her watch. "I've got to go, I need my daily nutrients!"

Selene laughed at Hermione's retreating form. Maybe it really was the right decision coming back.

Hermione met silver eyes as soon as she entered the hall. The walk to the Slytherin table was long and winded, she had just passed the Gryffindor table when somebody called her.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hi Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Oh well…" She looked over Harry's shoulder to see Ginny glaring daggers at her. "I'm good, Listen I'm really hungry, could we…"

"Oh no problem, I'll see you in Potions?" She nodded and made her way to her house table.

"I saved you a place, Miya."

"Not today Ali, I'm having breakfast with the devil…"

He always sat all the top end of the table, the closest to the professors and furthest from the doors, unfortunately her legs had managed to get her to the evil, satanic, peroxide using bimbo (who amazingly enough has the same intelligence as her.).

"Crabbe, move your good for nothing ass out the way for Snape to sit down."

Crabbe in reply grunted something along the lines of 'Ok Malfoy', he really is good for nothing, she thought as she took her seat next to the Slytherin Prince.

"Not happy to be sitting next to me, Snape?"

"Why on earth would you think that, Malfoy?" she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. While trying to imagine how she could kill him with a cup and a wooden bench, so far only three ways had sprung into mind.

"Any other girl would be dead happy to be sitting here."

"Really? I've never found Crabbe attractive!"

His long fingers wrapped around his goblet, the ring on his little finger shining in the process. The Malfoy emblem it was two snakes wrapped around an 'M' with a dagger going through the dip in the letter.

"Wow, it's beautiful"

"Really Snape, I know I'm gorgeous, but please make your love for me more subtle." His light grey eyes sparkled with sarcasm and mischief.

"Shut it, I was talking about your ring."

"I seem to know for a fact that you also have one."

"Yeah, but it's not as fitting as that."

The Snape emblem was a black Rose shaped into an 'S'.

"I prefer yours, the Malfoy cress is a bit too dark for my liking."

"Do you want to switch, I mean just for the week or so?"

"I was thinking just that." They swapped rings, they Snape family ring which used to be positioned on her right hand index finger fit only on Malfoy's smallest finger and visa-versa.

"Enjoy your breakfast without me, only today, I have errands to attend to."

"Thank Merlin!" Just as Malfoy got up and walked down to the doors, he stopped and faced her.

"6.30 at the Quidditch pitch tonight Snape, you get to watch me practise."

It felt so natural for Hermione to walk to the Slytherin stand without batting an eyelash at crimson and gold stand. She walked up the long stairs easily, all that skiing finally paying off, and saw Millicent and her gang of airheads. There were five of them: Millicent, Isobel, Giselle, Tia and Becky. On the other side of the stands were Alisha, Pansy and Scarlet. Wonder why there were only girls.

"This pitch is like a carbon copy of the one at Beauxbaton. Who's on the Slytherin team?"

"Well there's Jose Claiborne, Ian, and Damien Humbeetle who are the chasers, Blaise is the keeper, Christian and Marc Blackwood are the beaters and Draco's the seeker and captain."

"So you guys just sit out here watching them?"

"Well we support our best friends, while the blondes over there – no offence Hermione, admire our Slytherin boys." Pansy remarked

Right now the boys were just practising control over speed. Draco would twirl around on his broom and watch the boys carefully.

"Oh my gosh! He's just so good-looking!" Giselle said mocking fainting. Hermione rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour.

"…So sexy…"

"…So modest…" Ok Hermione **had **to laugh at that, how many brain cells does that Becky girl have?

"Hello Ladies." a too familiar voice drawled from behind her.

"Hi Draco." The five girls said in unison then giggled hysterically.

"How was I doing out there Pans'?"

"Is Draco Malfoy doubtful about his abilities to coach a mere quidditch team? What is the world subsiding to!" Pansy grinned cheekily when Draco lifted one eyebrow.

"Your sense of humour just cuts through me." He said, not fully serious himself.

"Aw lighten up Dray, you know you were made to boss people around." Pansy laughed at her best friend's reaction. "I'm assuming you didn't just come here for my opinion."

"Right you are I came to give Snape here her flying lesson."

"No way am I getting on that thin piece of wood with you Malfoy!"

"Nah-nah-nah Snape remember the deal." Urgh! How could she forget?

"Fine, Scarlet look after my stuff."

Malfoy lowered his Hurricane 2005 so she could get on in front of him. The other girls were shooting her jealous looks; I mean did they really think they had a chance with him? She steadied herself onto the broomstick and waited for Malfoy to take off.

"We can go you know? I'm safely on now."

"Do you really think I'd wait until you're safe?"

"No I suppose not."

"Exactly, anyway you're flying." Hermione gave him a blank look, the only verbal test that could describe it was 'HUH!'

"Well what did you think I meant by flying lesson?" he remarked.

"I am not flying this broom with you!"

"ok, I'll just go get Goyle to help you."

"NO! I think I can manage."

Thought you might." He murmured.

She nervously pushed her foot of the ground and they sloppily took off into air, in a chaotic manner Hermione **tried **it steer the stick away from the forbidden forest but was having not luck in doing so, he felt light headed when a rather large tree got closer and closer. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the impact, but none came. She felt cold, smooth hands gently placed themselves on top of her own and manoeuvre away from the wildlife, suddenly remembering that Malfoy was sitting in close proximity.

"Maybe I should take over for while." He whispered throatily into her ear, she nodded not catching the sexual innuendo. "So Snape, why do you hate flying so much?"

"I dunno, during my first few months in Italy Raphael- Castelli's son, took me on his ThunderSpeed and I totally lost it, I couldn't stop shaking for days."

"Raphael Castelli, eh? Did you check his mouth for cavities too?"

"Raphael and I are just good frie- That reminds me, what are you doing on Saturday?"

"Probably something or the other, why?"

"Well remember when Castelli said we'd have to repay him for the clothes with a photo shoot?" Malfoy nodded. "To cut a long story short he's moved it up to Saturday morning, I've got permission for us to go and everything, I just need you to agree."

"And why would I agree, dear Snape?"

"Because you're a Malfoy," She stated simply "You crave the attention. Deep down you'd like to be the centre of attraction, maybe it's you're last name or just another special 'Draco Feature' but I sure as hell know you'd love to be recognized by teens every… just like me. Maybe that's what eats you up inside about me Malfoy, and maybe that's also the reason you despise Harry because you've been in his shadow in many things for too long. First quidditch, then money – think about that hefty inheritance that's waiting for him, or the money he gets from all the articles and interviews he's done, then last but not least his Girlfriend. I know you don't want Ginny Weasley, but I can see the envy in your eyes when you see them together, you want that…" At this point they had stopped flying and were standing together on the empty Ravenclaw stands.

"How did you asking me for help get on to what you think I want! You forget your place in life Snape." His silver eyes blazed an unnatural fire in them. "Great for you, you're pureblood, beautiful and rich but you're also a manipulative, cunning bitch, just right for Slytherin. I thought this bet would have at least made us friends or acquaintances but no, you opened that big mouth of yours and ruin everything. If you must know I don't really give a shit about what Harry Potter has and hasn't got because guess what _Hermione_? I think he lost half of it trying to recover from you leaving! Oh poor mudblood me! My parents never told me I was adopted, so I'm going to run off to Italy and find my family, ditch my friends in the process, come back as a fucking celebrity, again forget my only friends whom are the only people who actually didn't forget your existence then bitch-slap me and the rest of the school around like we're you're fucking whores! You should have just stayed in muggle Italy where you belong. 'Cause I for one now wished you'd never come back."

"You don't fucking understand anything do you! You've got it all wrong." She retorted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not that first year prick anymore Hermione, I wish you could see that! You hardly even speak to me, how the hell can I tell what I'm saying is right or wrong about you if you won't open up to me!"

Guilt spread over both their bodies as they realized the impact of their words. A few minutes had passed and they were still there just staring at each breathing heavily.

"Why does this always happen when we're together?" Hermione said, trying to break the mood.

"I really have no clue."

"I think I understand."

"You're Hermione Snape, you understand everything."

"No Draco, I mean I understand 'Us'"

"Lucky you, cause I certainly don't." He looked down at the floor and then back up at her with slightly wide eyes. "You called me Draco."

She gave him a sarcastic smile and answered "No shit, Sherlock." And laughed at herself. She could see his eyes begin to soften and continued.

"I understand how badly we've been treating over Draco, and I understand for all the wrong reasons, I mean I would get angry at you for a reason not even I can remember and I'm sorry."

"You're right, I'm sorry too. I guess I was maybe a bit envious of you."

"Are you sure, **Malfoy**?"

"Damn sure, Snape, are we ok?" Malfoy's hands were stuffed in his pockets, his hair dangled over his eyes in a boyish manner, which contrasted well with his attitude.

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy! We've never been ok." She grinned cheekily at his attempt for a half smile.

"So are we…" he couldn't/didn't want to find the right word.

"We can be friends, Malfoy, on two conditions. One: you teach me everything there is about being Slytherin Royalty and in return I'll teach you to be a better person."

"I think you've just gotten yourself a deal. Sealed with a kiss?"

"Always." He leant down, close enough to tease her and felt her hot breath on his face, she cupped the back of his head and pulled his towards her. Their lips met in a fury trying to dominate power from each other. They reluctantly pulled apart when they ran out of breath.

"Was I really a bitch to Harry?"

"Do you want the truth or a Friendly lie?" He smirked, still trying to recover from the kiss. He sae her glaring face and carried on. "I think you need to talk to them, I mean you've just come back into their lives and you've been separated from, things they may say will hurt but don't forget they're probably hurting just as bad."

"Why Mr Malfoy, are you getting soft on us?"

"Why no Mrs Malfoy, I'm not."

"Mrs Malfoy shall become Mrs Crabbe if Mr Malfoy does not change her name back to Miss Snape."

"You're no fun!" he said with a childish pout on his face, like he's a four year old whom is not allowed a biscuit.

"I have to go find Harry, Ginny and Ron. I'll see you later?"

"You'll never get rid of me." She started to walk away when Malfoy shouted behind her. "I'll see you Saturday morning, Snape."

With her back to him she smiled, as she realized she'd gained a friend.

Hermione arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and asked her to call the three out. They came out to a nervous yet calm Hermione.

"Hermione, What's wrong?"

"Before you guys say anything I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting for the first month of school. I shouldn't have been so distance, and horrible to you Ginny. I understand that I've been neglecting you guys and been with Blaise the whole time, I really can't state my reason for it because I don't know! I hope you can all accept my brief yet –to me- meaningful apology."

Hermione felt tears swell up in her eyes for the second time in the last two hours, she willed them away but they ended up being squeezed out but three pairs of arms wrapping around her.

"Oh 'Mione, I'm so sorry, I was such a meany! I shouldn't have said those things!"

"Yeah you were right, if you could walk up half the castle alone, then why we couldn't visit you is something I couldn't understand." She hugged Ron and smiled gently into his shirt.

"What does my favourite Voldemort slayer have to say?"

Harry broke into a huge grin.

"He say's Welcome back Hermione Snape."

AN: Hello everyone! Now I need to tell you that I'm a bit upset with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter – which was the longest! Come on guys, give us a break! Italy was great fun! So beautiful and er…. Not relaxing. Got any suggestions for this chapter? I hope my italian's improving! Ciao!

Over and out

CocoaFlavourPunk


	11. Meeting Narcissa

Friday 30th October

Hermione was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room waiting for the Fat Lady to call someone to let her in. Finally Ron came to the entrance.

"At last, what took you so long?"

"I was packing,"

"You know I'm still not happy about this weekend."

"I know you aren't Ron, but Pansy's my friend."

"But you're staying the weekend at Malfoy's house! Not Pansy's!"

Hermione sighed, "Ron,"

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I just hate Slytherins,"

"Ron!" He didn't seem to catch onto the insult and continued:

"At least Parvati's going."

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She left already, she was telling Harry and me-"

"Harry and I"

"That she wanted to get the best guest rooms, any ideas what she was quacking on about?"

"The Malfoy Manor consists of four floors, when guest's stay in the Manor the most important is staying on the private floor with the family. On the ground and first floor are the Foyer, Lounge, family dining area, Meeting room, Libraries, Lucius's den-which is now Narcissa's-, two twin ballrooms, another dining room seated for seventy-five or more guests. The second floor is the actual homey with Narcissa and Draco's bedrooms, Draco's personal Library, Study and fifteen guest rooms, although the Manor actually holds over ninty-four guest rooms and three guest houses. The third and last floor has the Swimming pool-magically charmed so to doesn't affect the lower floor's ceiling-, Draco's gym, more guest rooms, all Narcissa's clothes and Draco's quidditch pitch."

"I didn't ask for a bloody essay, how do you know all this? Malfoy has a quidditch pitch upstairs in his house!"

"Draco told me most of it, but I read some of it in 'Rich Wizards and their Surroundings.'"

"Great now tell me about the pitch!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Due to Narcissa's great knowledge of Charms, she was able to charm the room so the inside is much bigger than it actually is on the outside."

"I'm going to kill Harry!"

"Huh, why?"

"He chose me over Malfoy!"

"Ronald that has got to be the most childish yet true thing I've ever had the pleasure of hearing."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you used fancy talk to insult me."

"Pretty much."

"Oh, fair enough." She made small talk until it was finally time for her to leave, she gave Ron a quick hug and made her way down the stair case.

"See you Monday Ron!"

"We has arrived Miss!"

"Thank you Swirgy." Hermione gracefully exited the "horseless" carriage and looked at the Mansion in awe. Ivy covered stone walls, grand doors and-

"Omigosh! Hermione, you're finally here!" squealed Parvati. _Why didn't I bring those ear plugs?_

"Parvati... hi where's everyone else?"

"They're in the ground floor den, I'll show you the way."

She walked into a huge room and was greeted with the sight of one and half dozen teens and their parents. She locked eyes with Draco, he winked and half smiled in response.

"Ms Snape, how nice of you to join us."

Hermione looked away from the warm yet icy grey eyes that captivated her so easily, and towards the figure that the guests were gathered around. She looked as if she were in her early forties, her hair matched Draco's yet her soft round features didn't.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, pleasure to meet you at last."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms Malfoy, I apologize for my tardiness, my guardians couldn't make it on time so they'll be coming tomorrow for the party."

"Please call me Narcissa, child. It's a shame Selene and Severus couldn't make it here sooner. I wished to reminisce- as you youngsters put it. Well I'll get one of the house elves to show you your room."

"That's fine mother, but I'd be more than glad to escort Ms Snape." He was wearing black dress trousers and a silky blue shirt. His posture was perfect with one hand dug deep into his pocket, and other holding a glass of wand-vodka.

Narcissa let a small knowing smirk escape her face. 'Very well, thank you Draco."

She only had to wait about thirty seconds before Draco guided her by the small of her back, into the corridor.

"How's the pre-party party going, Draco?"

"Great, everybody nearly now knows who their date is."

"Date?"

"Yeah, you need escorts for every Malfoy gathering." He led her up two flights of stairs and along a hallway filled with portraits, like the one which were at Hogwarts. He took her to a solid mahogany door with patterns dancing along the sides like a banner. "This is your room." He opened the door and signalled for her to enter first. _And they say chivalry is dead._ The room had an amazing forest grey and black gothic design. In the middle was a four poster, could it be, queen sized bed, with dark green almost black silk sheets. There was also a walk in wardrobe and the usual bedroom facilities. Then she noticed it. It looked a lot like the mirror Harry had found in first year.

"This used to be my parents room. Everything in it was taken away so don't be uncomfortable." Hermione nodded, still looking at the mirror. "The mirror, if you tap the centre of it three times and say 'bathroom' it will become the door to your own bathroom, there's only one other place in the manor where it can take you, is my room-which is next door. When you want the door to vanish you tap again and say 'depulso'. Simple enough, eh?"

She nodded.

"Well I'll let you get on with it then. Dinner's served at seven sharp, it's formal wear only."

"Ok, sure." Malfoy turned and opened the door.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's your date?"

"No one yet, that's why mother's a bit uptight."

"Oh… Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my date?"

Silence.

"I mean purely for the terms that I don't have a date and you don't. It would just make sense. I mean if you-"

"Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Wear something green to dinner."

Her brows furrowed. "Why?"

"To match my robes. After all you are my date."

How she hated weekend long parties. They just dragged on and on… and on… and on… and on. She could remember the first time she had been exposed to one…

"_Hermione darling, as a high upper-class wizarding lineage, we're… expected to – how do I put it without sounding pompous? Be seen entertaining and socializing with other families of our standards."_

"_Fundamentally, I'm to be parading around in a two-sizes-too-small frock introducing myself to some eighty-three year old perverts as 'Lady Hermione –Bloody- Gr..Snape?'" Hermione asked sarcastically waiting for her aunt to correct her._

"_Precisely dear," Selene said flipping through her diary, a quill in hand. "You have a well needed salon appointment at 7.10am, sharp. Followed by a massage at 9.25, pedicure and manicure at 10.00… no make that 10.35, gown fitting at 12.00, Useful Italian phrase lesson at 3.00, and then etiquette lessons at 5.50 each day."_

"_All this effort for some meaningless shindig?"_

"_I don't think you understand Hermione, you have yet to be introduced to the Wizarding world as Hermione Liliana Snape. This is a very big welcoming for you. Signor Fibonacci is to a great extent respected among the wizard and muggle communities and it's an honour that he's allowing you to be introduced at such a grand affair."_

"_Will anything in this damned party interest me?"_

"_Well Signor Fibonacci happens to be a direct descendant of Leonardo Pisano one of the great mathematicians of Italy."_

"_Really?"_

"_Have you heard of Signor Pisano?"_

"_Certainly, Leonardo Pisano or nicknamed Fibonacci was born in Italy but was educated in North Africa where his father, Guilielmo, held a diplomatic post. His father's job was to represent the merchants of the Republic of Pisa who were trading in Bugia, later called Bougie and now called Bejaia. Bejaia is a Mediterranean port in north-eastern Algeria. The town lies at the mouth of the Wadi Soummam near Mount Gouraya and Cape Carbon. Fibonacci was taught mathematics in Bugia and travelled widely with his father and recognised the enormous advantages of the mathematical systems used in the countries they visited. Fibonacci writes in his famous book Liber abaci-"_

"_Avete la vostra madre, i cervelli del Liliana ma il vostro padre e sguardi del mio Sivan del fratello" (You have the brains of your mother Liliana but the looks of my brother Sivan.)_

_Even though Hermione only caught the names of her deceased parents she gave her aunt a small smile._

"Hermione? Jesus Christ, Hermione are you there?" Hermione was pulled out of her memories by Parvati excitedly calling her name, it was then she remembered she was standing in the grand ballroom, with a glass of champagne, talking to a few other girls, waiting for dinner to commence.

"I'm sorry, I must have spaced out. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying how great everyone looks? Don't you agree?"

"Oh yes, your gowns are all beautiful." Hermione said smiling to each of the girls.

"But you do realize nobody will be paying any attention to us, I mean you're on the arm of the Malfoy heir, you've taken the spotlight tonight." Padma said in a similar fashion to her twin.

"Ok enough of the wonderful Hermione talk." Pansy cut in, sending Hermione a wink. "Our favourite male Professor Snape wishes to see his niece and we all have to be prim and proper, and find our escorts."

The group of girls split up each going in a different direction. Hermione looked around the room to find her guardians speaking with none other than Narcissa and Draco. She just knew this was going to be very awkward but nevertheless she held her head high and sauntered over to the quad.

"Good evening Zia, Uncle Sev."

"Hermione, we've spoken about proper greeting before, do you need resume your etiquette lessons?" Severus asked in a monotone.

"Nonsense Severus, let the young girl be. Can you not remember how we were at such an age?" The three adults started reminiscing leaving the two teenagers standing in a comfortable silence.

"Enjoying the socializing?" the blond asked.

"Honestly? I love parties and things; I just hate pureblood-suck-up dinner parties." Said Hermione with a melodramatic sigh.

"'M not too keen on it either, I'd rather do something more simulating." He impishly replied.

Hermione was cut off by the butler announcing dinner in the Grand Dining Room. She found herself sitting near the head of the table where Narcissa was sitting with Draco on her left and her aunt on her right and Hermione next to the blond heir. There were various conversations going around the huge table however whenever Narcissa would start speaking everybody would lower their voices and listen to their hostess.

"How was the move from Italy, Selene?"

"Oh, Very well, Of course I'm happy here and at Hogwarts. Albus is just the same, is he not?" Narcissa laughed a warm light chuckle than sent waves of calmness through Hermione.

"Indeed he is. Tell me Hermione, how is Slytherin treating you?"

"It's been great – a little awkward at moments- but wonderful, I think I've made a few noble acquaintances."

"You 'think'? Aunt Narcissa, Hermione has fit in very well with everybody, it's hard to believe she was a Gryffindor. In Parvati's case it's difficult to believe that monstrosity of a hat sorted _her_ into Gryffindor." Injected Pansy from next to Selene.

"Son , is this true?"

"Why Of course mother, did u expect differently of a Snape lady? Hermione reigned slytherin just by walking into the common room."

"I did no such thing!"

"Well enough of this chit-chat. Let the food be served." With a wave of her arm, mountains of food appeared in china dishes in front of everybody. The young Snape relaxed at the resemblance between Hogwarts and the first of three parties at the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione raised a goblet full of red wine to her lips, as she took the first sip her eyes widened and choked as the drink went down the wrong pipe.

"Are you ok, darling?" Selene asked.

She replied with a stutter and slapped the pale hand away from her knee. She looked the intruder in the eye and found the Malfoy smirk ever present on his soft looking lips. _Stop thinking about his- _The hand which had been on her knee traveled up onto her inner thigh, she felt him caress the smooth skin, her nerves were alive dancing with fire, she wanted nothing more to pull him towards her and have her wicked way with him. She grabbed the hand to push it away but he held it, entwining his fingers with hers while rubbing the palm in the most sensual ways. His fingers traveled up the gooseflesh of her wrist and arm, he let silver meet brown, lust evident in both pairs. He mouthed something to her. _Toilet_. Fear was manifested in the depths of her eyes but she slowly nodded.

Hermione placed her half empty glass on the table and turned to the blond.

"Draco, could you please show me to the bathroom?" Said Hermione, just loud enough for Narcissa and Selene to hear. Draco asked permission from his mother and stood up to 'escort' Hermione to the bathroom.

**_AN_**: Ahhhh what a beautiful cliffie. Yeah I know you were all looking forward to the Photoshoot but I had to skip it because it would have been pointless and I'd like to do it as a memory. And I'm REALLY sorry about how long this chapter took to write! Don't sue me! D Review please! Because I'll let you in on a secret... the next chapter is going to be VERY lemony.

To all who can see the horrible Italian: Please just ignore it because I'll contact one of you and ask for help when I start revising this!

Kristina Malfoy: Really Milano's a biscuit? woah. Well when I went to Italy I made "friends" ;D with this italian guy and basically Milano is like slang for Milan. D Thanks for askin a good Question though. x

draco2chexi4u: That's seriously the nicest review I've ever had! (They've all been nice! but this being the most insperational) Thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

GryffindorGirl14: Willow is in her 1st year as stated in the 4th chapter D

blonde-brain: Hey! Thanks for the review and in total honesty Italy is the most beautiful place EVER! I have sooo many fond memories of skiing for about 9 hours a day, going to hospital with streched ligaments, meeting a hot italian bloke and clubbing! D It's soo amazing. I would write everything down but that would be annoying...maybe I'll email you about it?

_**Just so you all know I have a new fic out called "Oracles" which is Post Hogwart n still a Draco/Hermione fic, I recommend you guys all check that out because I personally think its better than this one! D Don't worry I won't be giving this one up anytime soon! Oh and I have about 3 one-shot Hermione/Draco fics too, so check all those out! PLEASE!**_

_**AND REVIEW!**_

Over and out

Cocoa xx


	12. Pencil heels and cold showers

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pencil Heels and Cold showers**

* * *

What was she doing?

She left nearly one hundred people in the dining hall so she could-well who knows what her and Malfoy were about to do? As soon as they exited the function room, Draco had grabbed her hand pulling her down the wooden floored corridor at a fast pace, opening a few doors each time they turned a different way. Her pencil heels couldn't take the speed of which they were travelling at.

"Where in Merlin's overgrown toenails is that thing?"

"What are you looking for?"

"The toilet Snape, the damned toilet."

"But wasn't that just an excuse?" Draco stopped instantaneously; he turned to face Hermione and seemed to be pondering this fact.

"Good point." Draco pulled her closer to him by the hand and snaked his arms around her waist. He kissed her mouth overpoweringly sending deep waves of pleasure through her body, his skilled lips moved to her jawbone where he peppered small kisses up to her ear where he licked around the stud earring she was wear and sucked on her lobe. Hermione felt herself become faint all of a sudden his actions lighting up a fire in her willing body.

He pushed her against the wall and continued down her neck suck, licking and nuzzling every part of skin uncovered. Abruptly Hermione hoisted his head back to hers, gripping the sides of his flawless neck playing with the little hairs there. She wanted to felt more of his body, she let her hands travel down to his shoulders and down his silk clad chest and under the un-tucked flaps at the bottom. She had heard his breath hitch up when he suffered her taunting hands stroke his abdomen muscles ever so softly. He moved his hands away from her hips to brace him against the wall, either side of her head.

"Snape?"

"Hmm?"

"I-If I exhale noisily would you stop?" He said in a surprisingly shaky whisper.

"Yes."

He growled at her. He never usually let his partner take lead of their 'activities' and hated the fact that Hermione had taken control so easily. He wouldn't moan. Nope, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she had pleasured him twice with a simple touch. The clock in the opposite side of the hallway rang gesturing that is was indeed ten o'clock.

"Shit! We've been gone for over thirty-five minutes."

"Really? And we haven't gotten to foreplay yet?" She sent him an angry scowl and straightened her dress trying ever so hard to get rid of the creases.

"Which way to the Party?" He pointed to his left and she took off quickly down the hallway, just as she was about to enter Draco stopped her. He got down onto both knees and held her dress to her knees, his fingered seductively travelled down her leg, she gulped hating the fact that she wasn't in rule of this and that he was being unpredictable as usual. His hands reached her shoes and he got up of his knee and snapped her beautiful black pencil heel in half. She was about to erupt in to a verbal battle with him but he simply put her shoe back on her and helped her into the silent dining area.

"Hermione, Draco! We were worried sick about you! What happened?" Selene asked rising from the table to see her niece, Hermione was about to make up a lame excuse but Draco cut in.

"I'm sorry professor, Hermione's heel snapped, we thought she might have a broken ankle but neither of us had our wands so I had to summon one of the house elves to tend to her." Hermione shot him a look which basically said 'I-understand-everyone-finds-you-dazzlingly-handsome-but-my-aunt-isn't-that-thick'.

_Would she rather I told them what really happened? 'Oh I'm sorry Hermione and I decided that at nine twenty-five we'd be slaves to our hormones and decide to work the steam off', yeah right because they would go down well with the parents._

"Oh Thank you Draco! It's nice to see you work so well in a crisis." The duo took their seats and failed to see the sly glances the teenage girls (minus Millicent, add Blaise) were giving each other.

She was sitting staring at her muggle clothes clad body in her vanity mirror deciding which pieces of jewellery to add to her attire. She rummaged through her small trinket box until she came to Malfoy's ring, she slipped a thin gold chain into the circle opening of the ring and tried hanging it around her neck, and each time the fastener would miss and cause her to let out an angry breath.

There was a knock at the door and in her mirror she saw Malfoy's head pop in.

"Snape, we're having a party of our own down in the den if you want to join us."

"I will, if I could just get this pitiful excuse for a chain on."

"Here let me." He walked on behind her and touched the sides of her bare neck, caressing the skin as his hands reached the clasp. She got up from her stool at the vanity to brush of her clothes and thanked him. He picked up the ring from top of Hermione's sweater and examined it.

"Really fond of this aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous."

"Just like its owner." Said Draco, while smirking.

"Oh Merlin, you're conceited." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and let his fingers travel down her face.

"I was talking about you." He cupped her cheek and brought his lips down on hers tenderly. She had been cursing herself and that clock since dinner had ended, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and kissed him back slowly and deeply. They pulled away for air and rested their foreheads against each others.

"I hope Patil suggests we play that game ten years in paradise or something." Hermione giggled at his naivety of muggle games.

"You mean seven minutes in heaven?"

"Yeah that, or even Spin the empty bottle."

"Why Mr Malfoy, one would think you were dying to seduce me."

"Really? I was aiming for Millicent." Hermione untangled herself from him.

"Well then, I guess you won't need me anymore." She tried to walk around him to the door be he side-stepped in front of her.

"On second thoughts…" He leaned down to kiss her once more but she held her hand in front of his lips.

"Nope, sorry! Would you like me to call Millie darling on my way out?"

"Please Snape," Draco said, giving her puppy eyes. "Just one kiss?"

"Not unless you beg." Hermione opted to steal his smirk at this presence moment.

"No way."

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to wait until school for Ron to kiss me, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to."

"Uh-uh, I am not letting that Weasel touch you."

"You know what you have to do."

He seemed to be having a battle inside his head, one side had won and he looked Hermione up and down then smirked before lowering to his knees for the third time that evening, running his hands down her sides until they gripped her hips. He lifted her top just slightly so he could see her bejewelled naval. He ran his tongue around it before kissing it fully as if it were here lips.

"I _beg _you Hermione." At this point he seemed to be French kissing her naval, as weird as it sounded it felt pretty darn… orgasmic. "May I please kiss you."

He gripped her backside to him pushing his tongue deeper into her bellybutton. Hermione grabbed him by the collar pulling him back up to her and smashed her lips to his, they parted for air and she shoved him hard back onto the bed, she then straddled his hips, fusing their lips back together. She kissed down his chin, feeling the shaven hairs there turned her on even more – if that were possible, until she reached his quivering Adams apple, she licked and sucked on the flesh there until she heard him moan throatily.

"Why does this always happen when we're together?" She asked him as he nuzzled her neck, biting down softly to eventually give her a hickey.

"Well usually we're arguing, maybe our subconscious selves think of this as an argument."

"Or maybe we're just attracted to each other?"

"Or that."

"**Hey Miya, You in there?" **a voice which sounded like Parvati called from outside.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the bathroom with her.

"I'm in the shower!" She heard somebody say the unlocking spell, it was usual for girls to sit in the bathroom-even while one of them was showering behind a curtain to gossip. She pulled Draco into the Jacuzzi/shower and wrapped the curtain around them and turned on the water, spraying both of them with cold water. She heard footsteps enter the bathroom and stop where the toilet should be.

"Who is it?" She said in the direction she thought them to be, she had Draco behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist trying to warm her up. He had explained to her earlier that to turn the hot water on, you had to turn on the water and wait until the system warmed the water up.

"It's us: Parvati and Alisha."

"Oh, er… what's up?" Draco started kissing the back of her neck obviously to distract her.

"We just wanted to know what happened at dinner." He had turned her around and slowly unbuttoned her now soaked shirt his eyes never leaving hers.

"I-I hurt m-my ankle."

"Are you sure because Christian had this totally crazy idea that you and Draco had sex." At this point Draco snorted. She decided to turn the tables on him and unbuckle his belt; his eyes widened and looked down at her hands before looking her back in the eye.

"Well you can tell Chris that he was wrong, you can ask one of the house elves if you like." She left his belt undone and quickly started working on his shirt, when it was finally off she pressed her chest against his and kissed him forcefully. He moved his hands around to her back and expertly unclasped her bra.

"We believe you, but can you remember the party a few weeks ago?" his tongue slid down to her right breast and circled it before sucking on the raw flesh.

"Oh Zeus! I-I mean how c-could I forget?" he moved on to the left one, repeating his actions while fondling the right.

"Remember you and Draco dancing?"

"Uh…" She gasped. "Huh."

"How was he? I mean physically?"

Even though she loved the feel of his hands on her, she took his hands in hers to stop him from continuing. He drew lazy circles on her palm as his intense grey eyes looked into her and visa versa.

"He is amazing. His hands are pressured just right and his tongue… it drives me crazy. And when I look into his eyes I can't believe that it's Draco Malfoy looking back at me with the same expression I have."

"Why are you talking in present tense?"

"Oh, er I was reminiscing." Draco had stopped all his ministrations on her and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand rubbing his thumb lightly over her dampened lashes it was a simply yet sensual gesture which made her sigh briefly.

"We think he likes you, Miya!" He raised both eyebrows and nodded mockingly in agreement before rolling his eyes, Hermione in return studied him before giving him a small smile.

"How do you know?"

"Well if a guy stares at you like-" Parvati began.

"-You're the only one in the room-" Alisha injected.

"- And treats you uniquely from everyone else-"

"- It basically means that he really likes you."

"So come on Miya! Are you going to date him? Become (officially) the Princess of slytherin?"

Draco gave her a look saying 'yeah thank god somebody asked that because I really want to know the answer'. She leaned up and delicately kissed the corner of his mouth.

"We'll see girls, I mean it's only a matter of time before he comes crawling to me and I can't say I'd decline his offer."

"Awww!" The girls said in unison. "We'll leave you to shower now."

The girls exited the room and ran excitedly down the corridor and into the teenage filled den.

"Did you find Miya?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah."

"Where was she?" Alisha simply replied:

"She and Draco were in the shower."

* * *

AN: I know I said this would be up soon but reality took a nose dive! This chapter kept turning out unbelievably wrong, but I must say it's damn smutty, don't you think? And don't you also think I deserve lots of reviews for it? Lol tell me what you want to see in the story and I'll try my bestest.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

Over and out

Cocoa xx


	13. Out of reach

'_You look gorgeous, just be calm and nobody will be able to see how much of a wreck you really are.' _Hermione's thought were right now as soothing as a dementor.

She looked in the mirror of her bathroom and saw herself dressed in the most docile jade-green, strapless ball gown she'd ever worn. It brought out her now pale skin and lightly coloured eyes. She wore only the Malfoy ring around her neck, a pair of jade earrings and her own family heraldic sign upon her right hand.

It was 6:25, most of the guests had arrived at 5:50, now was probably the best time to make her entrance. She decided to floo down to the entrance of the ballroom – hoping there wasn't a big queue for the floo network.

'_Wand? Check, Dress robes? Check, unearthly high heeled shoes? Check, Date? Already downstairs so theoretically check.' _

It only took her a few minutes by Floo, it seemed there were only about four other people smart enough to use the green powder than to roam around the manor looking for the party.

She entered the hall to see people dancing, laughing and in groups socializing. Many people turned to stare wondering who this alluring young woman was. She gave the announcer her name and waited for it to be called.

"Miss Hermione of the Snape family."

She started walking down the grand stairs with her chin parallel to the floor, shoulders straight and her eyes focused on something invisible in the room, her smile was small and gracious as were her steps. She reached the last step to find Draco there waiting for her. All eyes were on them.

"So is this the young heirs date?"

"Why she's beautiful!"

"I hear they are bewitched by each other, soon to be married in the summer."

"Well of course they are, look at the way they're looking at each other."

"See! See what she has around her neck, it's the Malfoy ring!"

All things were whirling around the room as Draco greeted her, it was accustom that the couple kiss each others cheeks as a symbol of them being together for this event.

Draco cleared his throat and looked her deeply in her eyes.

"Hey." He said in a raw voice.

"Hi." She said with a grin saved only for him as she focused on the silver orbs that hypnotised her so easily.

"You look beautiful."

"Well I must state that you don't look too bad yourself." His features lit up to produce a playful smirk. He gestured for her to loop her arm through his as they made their way around the room greeting people as they went.

"You made quite the entrance."

"So I see. How was the party before I arrived?"

"Same old thing really."

"I think I must have stirred quite a few things up as your date."

"I take that you're not speaking about anything of mine, so please explain." She blushed slightly.

"Didn't you hear the talk of us getting married and such?"

"We are?"

"No! Of course we're not; I mean we're only teenagers!"

"So you'd marry me if we were older?"

"Don't be so infuriating!" It was very hard for her to keep the grin off of her face.

"Hello Lovebirds." Said a voice too familiar to both teens.

"Shouldn't we be saying it to you Blaise?" Blaise and Pansy approached them both dressed in navy blue.

"So you've heard?" Pansy asked directly to Draco.

"Why of course, it's my house." Draco retorted.

"Heard what?" Hermione cut in, desperate to hear the gossip.

"Pansy and I are now dating." Blaise said stopping once to kiss pansy's palm.

"It took you long enough."

"Yeah, now we're just waiting for you both to see what you really want."

"Blaise we've had this conversation, remember you telling me that Padma and I belonged together." Draco said sighing.

"You fancied Padma?" Hermione said simply shocked.

"What's all this talk about me?" the Asian girl said, cutting into the circle of friends.

"We were just discussing the mental plan these two had last year about us. By the way Padma, you look stunning."

"That ordeal truly was pathetic, why thank you Draco, you look great as usual."

The teens talked for about ten minutes before Narcissa called her son and his date over.

"Good evening to you both." Said the elder Malfoy, the hostess seemed never to be alone, Hermione pondered as the six women and their other halves around her said their greeting to the young couple. The couple chatted for a few moments with each person before one of the louder friends started speaking.

"Why, young Master Malfoy, It surprises me deeply that you did not come with Ms Parkinson this year."

"She's currently dating Blaise Zabini, heir to the Zabini Family, plus Hermione and I agreed to come together." He said catching Hermione's golden orbs only to grin stupidly.

"Ah! So you're quite taken by the gold digger?" Hermione's mouth fell slightly as she looked wide eyed towards the plump lady and her enraged escort.

"And what do you mean by that?" Draco's jaw clenched.

"As if you haven't heard! By all due respect Madam Malfoy, everybody in this hall knows that this _child_ is trying to build the Snape name in this Kingdom by seducing your son."

Screaming and shouting was all Hermione heard as she ran up the stairs away from the commotion.

Draco was panting as he made his way up the stairs for the fifth time, he had looked everywhere for the girl but couldn't find her. He had looked everywhere he could think of…. Except for the top floor! He hastily grabbed onto the railing and ran up the next flight of stairs, panting even harder and gasping for much needed air. Life would be glorious when he could apparate up these damn things! He reached the top of the stairs a stopped to bend over and regain his breath, at this point he noticed how dishevelled his clothes and hair were.

As soon as Hermione had fled from the Ballroom his mother, Selene and Severus had Ms Terrypot removed from the estate. He then started his search with Blaise and Christian and ended up in front of the door to the swimming pool alone.

"You found me then?" The question was more of a statement.

"Don't I always?" She was sitting on the side of the pool with her dress bunched up around her knees and her feet floating around in the water, he attentively walked around her to sit of the drier part of the marble.

"How do you not slip on this floor?"

"Mother charmed it."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Hermione…" "Malfoy…" They said in unison.

"Please, Miya, let me just speak. I want you to know that I don't believe a word that drunken cow said. I know you're not friends with me for those reason otherwise you'd have been friendlier instead of making me work me ass of to get your trust."

It all made sense….yet it didn't. The wheels in her head were working at a fast pace trying to comprehend the situation taking place. She licked her dry, lipstick stained lips and spoke.

"How much more abuse am I going to have to receive from everyone just for them to believe that I actually want to be your friend and maybe be your date?" At this point she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Draco, I like you… I like you how I like Blaise, Christian and Ian… well given the circumstances maybe more but tonight drilled a few things into me that I never thought about before,

"We're from two different worlds, I don't mean by blood but by class. No let me finish, my family may be upper class and respected by your family is the class, Draco. There is Lower, middle and Upper, you and your family are in none, you're above classes, even if you're family were morally wrong you were/are still above everyone including me." Tears were dripping from the corners of her swollen eyes, it seems that know-it-all Hermione was back, seeing as she basically summarised the whole wizarding world in a five minute speech. She caressed the back of his hand while staring at it as if it had all the answers to her prayers.

"I want to be with you, more than a friend and I hope someday that could happen but for now I don't think we're really to fall in lo-"

Hermione screamed, pain shot through her stomach as her body started convulsing, her eyes rolled back as the intense pain made black spots form before her eyes, she felt her feet being dragged out of the water and a masculine voice shouting incomprehensive words.

And that's when it all turned **black**.

It was Wednesday, three days since the Malfoy party and just a day since she had awoken. Madam Pomfrey had been researching her symptoms but hadn't come across any reason as it why she passed out. She hadn't seen Draco, Blaise or any of the other boys since she'd been out. _'Now I'll have to put up with all of them.' _She thought tying her dark green robe up and collecting her textbook from the shelf and making her way to Care for Magical Creatures. Through each hall a different person, from a different year would stop her to say that they were glad she's better, apparently quite a few people had found out about her… well she wasn't sure what it was but decided to call it an incident for now.

By the time she reached Hagrid's hut she was fifteen minutes late, because of being stopped by professors and students with free periods alike. The class were already at work, sitting on blankets taking notes from the thick puce textbooks. Some students were laying down working, others sitting in groups comparing answers but to hagrid and most of the other students it was a lazy lesson as they had just finished half the trimester's work above schedule. She could see Christian, Draco and Scarlet lounging around facing the Forbidden Forest.

"So let me get this right: When I'm not here no work gets done?" She said grinning, standing behind Scarlet who was to the left Draco and to the right of Christian.

"Miya, oh Merlin! How are you feeling?" Scarlet jumped up to embrace her friend. Christian and Draco both stood up and exchanged greeting with Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione said turning to Draco. His usually bright eyes were a dull grey showing nothing that she desperately needed to see.

"You look better."

"I feel better." She looked around to see the other students waiting for some kind of movement to give their relationship a name but the duo just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Has she figured out a cause yet?"

"Not yet, but some doctors from St Mungo's are working on it."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

"So he was offensive then?" Asked Pansy, the three girls (Pansy, Alisha and Hermione) were sitting in Hermione and Pansy's room during dinner discussing Draco's new ambience.

"No… but that's the thing he wasn't happy, or moody, or sarcastic, or wistful, or even spiteful. He was just plain." Hermione's head was at the foot of the bed; she stared up at the enchanted ceiling in thought, while the other girls sat on either sides of her giving her and each other semi sympathetic looks.

"Hermione," Alisha started nervously. "You did kind of tell him that you didn't want to date him."

"Those weren't my exact words!" She denied. "I told him the truth, even though I'm not a muggle I'm still not good enough for him and come on we all know it's true."

Pansy threw the pillow that she had on her lap on the bed and stood up. "You know what, this is utter bullshit, Miya I like you and such but sometimes you just can't see how hypocritical you're being."

"Pansy you have…"

"No idea what I'm talking about?" She stopped to laugh "I remember full well in first year when you wrote that essay in History of Magic about how debauched it is to class people because of their wealth and that's basically what you're doing, are you not?"

Silence overtook the room for a moment.

"Pansy, I am not going to argue over this with you."

"Fine don't, but do realise you'll lose Draco like this."

A few weeks passed since then and Hermione had had no time to fret over her and Draco's situation, it was time for there Mock N.E.W.T.S. so she had been preparing day and night for them, only being since dashing in and out of the Dungeons at warped speed to get to and fro the library. Draco on the other hand hadn't bothered with approaching her, she had made it perfectly clear that they were not going to be dating anytime soon, so why should he pursue someone so out of reach? Every time he saw her laugh with Blaise or smile politely at something Christian had said, it made his heart harden just a tiny bit more.

The exams had finished and everyone was preparing for the Yule Ball which would take place in two days. Girls rushed to find dresses whilst boys rushed to find suitable dates, for both sexes this was a challenging task. Two evening before the dance Hermione, Pansy, Alisha, Blaise, Christian and Scarlet were lounging around in the near empty common room chatting aimlessly amongst themselves.

"It's sort of a turquoise colour with scarlet sequins bordering it, I got it from Youkinze, that new Japanese clothes shop in Duff town." Scarlet said trying to remember the details of her dress.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Alisha cut in.

"You saw what Draco brought, Miya. What colour was it?"

"Now, now Ali, you'll all see Saturday." Pansy said informing the whole group.

"No you won't" Said a cold voice from behind the cluster.

"Draco?"

"I'm going back to the manor on Saturday morning so I won't be able to attend with you Pans, I truly am sorry."

Pansy seemed a bit crestfallen but when she looked up to meet Draco's gaze she softened like a secret had been shared between them.

"I understand Draco, it's fine really."

Blaise asked Draco to join the group seeing as it was quite early in the night, upon seeing the only space left was next to Hermione he declined and made his way back to his room.

"Blaise give me your broom."

"What?"

"I want to talk to him, give me the broom."

"Miya, I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Blaise the broom now please." He went to the other side of the dungeon and removed his broom from the magically locked cabinet and handed it to the girl whose eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

She flung her leg over the thin piece of wood and commanded it to fly, making her way down the stone stairs and towards the Blond Malfoy Heir.

_AN: OMG THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Please forgive me – again! _

**Harry Potter and the half blood prince: this book rocks! I finished it yesterday evening and cried! This totally ruins my plans for keeping SPOILER Snape as the good guy! END OF SPOILER so the plot in this will slightly change making it hopefully more realistic and have more action. **

_**ORACLES READERS: THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT NEXT WEEKEND OR IF YOU'RE LUCKY BY WEDNESDAY. I'M FINISHING SCHOOL FOR SUMMER ON FRIDAY SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I'M ALSO MOVING TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL SO I'LL BE HAVING MANY PARTIES.**_

_FICTIONPRESS USERS: HEY I HAVE ANORIGINAL FIC OUT CALLED _ROSES ARE RED MY, CHEEKS ARE BLUE'_CHECK IT OUT IT'S UNDER MY USUAL PENNAME COCOAFLAVOURPUNK. _


	14. Prelude to Times of Urgency

PRELUDE TO TIMES OF URGENCY 

"Hermione! Please stop!" Blaise cried. He was running down the stairs, with the three boys behind him all gasping for breath.

She stared hard at him, unsure of her sudden hostility towards her good friend.

"What are you all hiding from me?" The boys shared a look and she continued. "I'm not daft. I know something's amiss, but you're all to afraid to tell me exactly what it is."

Blaise reached towards her but she moved back. She had just been about to open the Blond's door when he had called her back. She just wanted answers. What had happened when she has been asleep in the infirmary? Surely it couldn't have been anything too dramatic.

She felt herself being led back up the stone stairs. Everything felt much colder, and she wasn't only thinking about the temperature of the room. They entered the common room again, with the group still sitting on the sofas near the fireplace only this time, Blaise ushered everyone else out with two demanding words.

"Will someone now explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Everyone looked uncomfortable. The circle of friends looked around at each other, hoping someone would have the guts to begin. They all managed to avoid her eyes easily. Blaise sighed and made his way over to his girlfriend, who promptly buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Some things changed whilst you were unconscious Miya." Scarlett spoke up attentively.

"So I see." Hermione said in the iciest voice they had ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Miya, I get that you're upset but you had no right to take it out on us!" Blaise stated, removing Pansy's head from his shoulder.

Somebody from behind Hermione clapped. They all turned to see Millicent and her friends laughing.

"It seems no one bothered to tell the Mudblood." The large girl announced.

"Tell me _what?"_

Pansy's eyes widened. "Millicent, don't…"

"Just tell me!" Hermione pleaded.

Millicent laughed at the irony of their situation. "This is how it should be: the mudblood begging the pureblood."

Hermione kept quiet. She knew if she wanted any information out of her, she'd have to get through the insults first.

"Well Hermi, I can call you Hermi right? The fact of the matter is: our darling Malfoy heir is-"

"Millicent!" Christian yelled.

"-_Engaged."_

AN: **Hi to all of my pissed off readers, this is a prelude to the next chapter which will come shortly, kindly review and tell me what you think or should I change the plot? Also I had the first chapter of my new original fic on under CocoaflavourPunk. Oh and there's a PREVIEW of the next chapter on my LJ the link's in my profile. Check it out.**


	15. Times of Urgency

**Chapter 15**

Indifference was a strange feeling, if one could call it that. Hermione sat at the edge of her window ledge and peered down at the snow-covered wonders below. From her room she could see the quidditch pitch, the Hogwarts gate and the forest that completed the school armouring landscape. She had shielded her mind of any pain, anguish or betrayal that she had felt in the past month or so. Both her heart and head hurt when remember what Draco had been about to say. _Liar_, she inwardly seethed. It was common knowledge that the quote 'Hell hath no fire, like a woman scorned' was originally noted as 'Hell hath no fire, like a witch scorned', but in difficult times, Witches and Wizards around the world insisted that all records of witches be hidden, in case of terrorism, as this was definitely a difficult time and the situation at hand could cause terrorism from both sides, Hermione decided her grief best be left hidden. Locked deep inside of her so nobody would be able to sense, not even the greatest of all wizards.

Draco had approached her all of sixty times; stopping her from attending much needed classes, eating lunch in the Great Hall, and even continued to stalk her in the library, which is why she had requested a private study-room from Mrs Pince. Each day she became more like the girl who she had vowed to leave behind, and as she flicked through her upside down book, staring as it as if it held unknown secrets to the world she recalled the conversation she had had earlier that week with her Aunt.

"Is she beautiful, Aunt Selene?" Hermione asked, her voice monotonous. Her face showed absolutely no indication of her thoughts, so her aunt struggled to tell whether or not she actually wanted to know. "Does she have hair as golden as the sun or is it as black is the raven sky at midnight?"

She said quoting the famous Wizard poet Caradoc Dippeton. It had featured in the book she had spent the last night reading and stuck in her mind in question of Draco's new beloved.

"Hermione, please can we jus-" The young witch shook her head furiously.

"I-I need to know, Aunt. Please just let me understand." He voice cracked with overflowing emotion at every syllable.

"She's Narcissa's cousin's daughter. In answer to your earlier question, she indeed has hair the shade lighter than gold. She is of Romanian descendant, and I believe is a year younger than you both."

Selene could see tracks of tears forming down her young niece's cheeks. This broke her heart, knowing full well of the pain Hermione was enduring but was helpless to cease it.

"Her name?"

"Helena Valtenia." Hermione's tear-filled eyes widened, making a few tears escape.

"Oh dear Merlin."

Helena Valtenia wasn't a person she associated with often, but knew her well enough to know of the lack of light the girl had in her dark aura. Helena was the irritating, stalker-like relation of Kyle. Which meant if she was in fact the daughter of Narcissa's cousin, then that would mean Kyle's related to… Draco Malfoy.

She scanned the Family Tree of the Black Family that she had requested from Harry and was stunned at the result on the parchment. It seems Narcissa's mother Druella Rosier had two other sisters, a one Pricilla Rosier and a Harrieta Rosier. Druella had Narcissa, who then had the Malfoy heir Draco. Pricilla had married Timothy Valtenia, and they gave birth to Bishop, whose daughter end up to be Helena. And Harrieta had married Fabiano Sauveur, had a son Armando and his son would enter the world under the name Kyle Sauveur.

Right, so my ex-boyfriend Kyle's actually the cousin of the wizard I was going to be dating now- and who I used to despise- but he's now engaged to his own second cousin who's Kyle's second cousin Helena, which means Kyle and Draco are second cousins.

Draco must have known. Pureblood families thrived on having their family tree displayed for the world to see, why hadn't he told her? Hadn't she mentioned Kyle enough times for him to realise that 'oh wait the witch I'm getting it on with actually dated my cousin first, and maybe I should have the decency to tell her!'

It was the night of the Yule Ball that she had discovered Kyle and Draco's relationship and decided that she didn't feel well enough to leave her room. Alisha and Pansy begged her to come along, saying that Draco wasn't expected to be there anyway.

"Hermione, Please! You just have to come! I heard that Zacharias Smith is going to propose to Eloise Midgen!" Hermione's hidden truths sank deep to the bottom of her aching heart.

"Were they even dating? Besides they'll be waiting years because Eloise wants to be rid of her acne before getting married." Hermione replied.

"Well you can't miss the biggest event of this trimester!" Alisha added. "And they've got Hobgoblins playing tonight! You don't want to miss that, do you?"

Hermione smiled and bit her lip in exaggerated thought.

"Well I suppose I could try to appear later on."

The girls congratulated her on rejoining the wizard race and rushed downstairs to meet with their dates. Hermione got up from the nest of blankets in the middle of her bed and began her search for the beloved poetry book. She opened every draw in the room and threw open every duvet. It didn't help that the room had been left a mess by the storm of girls dashing around looking for make-up and clothes whilst she had continued reading her book. At one point one of them had thrown the book aside and had asked for help in buttoning up her gown. At the thought of gowns, Hermione's eyes wandered to her trunk, where her beautiful gown lay unused. She sighed and carried on with her search until hunger took over her senses. She opted to hurry downstairs into the common room with only her lime-green tank top and pleated pyjama bottoms on, as she figured everyone would be at the dance.

She climbed down the stone steps and entered the darkened common room and rang the bell for the house-elves. As she waited she lit the fire and made herself comfortable. She looked deep into the fire, at it's swirling patterns that mesmerised her. The different colours shone, almost hurting her eyes, eventually the brightness made her eyes close slowly into a light sleep. It wasn't long before she awoke with the sound of screaming and shouting coming from the stairs that led downstairs.

"I refuse. Tell him that this is not happening. You can't force me, I'm not a Weasley for Merlin's sake." She could feel the voices getting louder with each breath that she breathed.

"Draco, don't be irrational. He's your dad." The voice belonged to Christian and the mention of Lucius made Hermione want to ask more about the topic but she knew if she awoke, they would stop talking.

"Hermione?" It was Draco's voice that called her name; she could feel how close they were when shadows appeared across her closed eyes. "We'll discuss this later Chris, get back to the ball."

"But Draco, they want an answer tonight." His cold hand traced my cheek as he spoke to the other boy.

"And they'll get one, just go." She could hear the shuffle of feet beneath dress robes before the slamming of the portrait.

"You can stop pretending now." He said, when she opened her eyes she was curious on finding a small smile on his tired face.

"I wasn't pretending." She sat up and flattened her face, when she felt something hard underneath her. "So that's where it got to."

She picked up her book and stretched, preparing to flee to her dorm and not come out until the morning regardless of hunger or not. She rose from her seat and walk to her stairs but turned around.

"What answer do they need tonight?"

"You couldn't help but be curious, could you?" He asked fiddling around with a quill he picked up from the large coffee table. "But if you really must know it was my answer to Armando Valtenia. As to whether or not I can marry his precious daughter."

"What did you say?" She asked biting her lip close enough to the point to draw blood.

"I said no." he took a few steps in my directions. "I begged and pleaded with my mother and even my father but it changed nothing."

"You begged not to marry her?" Hermione looked shocked at his affirmative nod. "Why?"

"Many reasons. I'm too young to get married was one of them."

"Oh." She said, disappointed and hurt that it hadn't involved her, again she turned to walk back up the stairs but was stopped by a hand holding her wrist.

"But there's this girl you see, she makes me crazy but it makes me want to know her, and we've been getting closer since she re-entered my life and I thought we were heading somewhere positive for once but once again fate intervenes and kicks my ass, so I don't get the girl."

"Helena's beautiful."

"Of course she is," Hermione's heart stopped right there. "but my girl's magical. She's gorgeous, intelligent and totally unavailable to me. Why you ask?"

"Why?" She breathed out.

_Draco's lean body moved frustratingly slowly towards her. He seemed almost tentive and shy towards her, but the unmissable depths of lust in his darkening eyes reassured her of his true feelings._

_"Because I'm engaged." He stated, bringing the back of his hand up to caress her cheek. She nodded. It was all she could do at this time. She leaned in to his touch, and put her hand over his and guided it down her neck to the side of her breasts._

_"Tell me we can't do this." _

_Her eyes fluttered shut when he began kneadling her mold softly. _

_"We can't do this." She sighed._

_He lowered his lips to hers, it was then she realised tears were streaming down her face._

_"Tell me you need me. Only me." He said, the sadness evident in his voice. _

_His eyelashes brushed against her neck, as he pulled her close by her waist. She held his head in her hands and stared deeply into his glistening eyes._

_"I need you. Nobody else. Your voice, your eyes, your hands. _Everything_ about you."_

She kissed him deeply letting all her emotions pour out into it.

"But it seems I'm not the one to have you." He hugged her to him.

"No, please, I need-"

"Need what Draco? A fuck? One Fuck and you'll be able to forget about me and happily move on to Helena. Well it's not going to happen, it's not right and I can't have this hanging on my conscience." She turned around again to walk up the stairs slowly as her body ached from the stress of everything.

"For fucks sake Snape, I'm in love with you." She paused. "That's right I said it. I fucking love you. It's ridiculous but I do. I don't know why or how but I do know it started the moment you collapsed at my mother's party. I was going out of my mind with worry when you wouldn't wake up. I begged the goddess and Merlin to make sure you'd wake up. And when you did, I snapped. I felt different as though finally my life was normal again, minus the engagement anyway."

Hermione let the tears fall down her bare skin as she listened to him.

"So I'm going to let you condemn her to a marriage where her husband is in love with someone else, whilst you cradle a broken heart for the rest of your life, because this is what you want, and I'd do anything for a person I love."

She couldn't take it anymore, so she throw her arms around his neck and cried. She cried until his shirt was nearly see-through and her eyes burnt. She reached up and claimed his mouth, her hands reaching underneath his shirt and around his back, pulling him hip-to-hip with her.

"I don't know what this is, but I do know that if I let you walk away from this, then I'll never forgive myself." She entwined her fingers with his and let him carry her downstairs.

"I love you." She nodded at his words and gave in to what she most desired at that moment.

Him.

AN: I'm baaack. Finally. Ok I'm going to keep this short: yes I'm lousy, no I have no good excuses and maybe oracles will be out day after tomorrow. Please review :P It's not often I ask for reviews seeing as it's been bout 6 months since I updated and all… Any grammar mistakes are my entire fault, I wanted to get this out ASAP for you guys! Enjoy and review!


	16. To Ignore

It was turning to March the next time she met Draco's eyes, it happened in the Potions Lab. She had been working with Harry, when she realised that they'd run out of Sneezewort for theirConfusing Concoction and had made her way to the ingredients cupboard and tip-toed up to reach the container of Sneezewort when a hand darted out easily to reach the contained. The perfectly groomed hand and the few fair hairs on the fingers, not to mention the ring, were familiar, very familiar indeed.

_Her body arched against his as her nailed gripped his back, taking in the sensation of his wet kisses down her throat all the way to her chest. He groaned audibly and it was a sound she was sure she wanted to hear again and again. Her hand trailed down his back between the creases of muscles that graced his fair back. No doubt the angry red lines of her nails would be visible tomorrow. Her legs wrapped around his waist, in a vain attempt to beg for more friction. Desire clouded the pain of when he shoved her up hard ag__ainst the stone wall._

_She shook her head against his lips "No..."_

_He stopped immediately, but his hands gripped her hips almost pleadingly._

_"No?" he repeated._

_"Not here, in your bed." _

_He gave __her__ a genuine grin, which she doubted many hand seen before and kissed her breathlessly._

She turned to look up into his usually stormy grey eyes and found them void of any depth. She opened her mouth to say something but found herself analysing their current position. His arm still reaching up behind her and her small frame locked between the cupboard and his body. She just knew all eyes were on the exchange taking place. He looked down at her studying her face with a shielded look in his eyes. Finally one of them spoke and it surprised her that it was him.

"Did you need the Sneezewort?" After months of careful glances and sneaky brushes this is what it had amounted to.

"Yeah... Just pass it over when you're done." He nodded but neither of them dared to move away first. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the interruption of Ron wanting Scurvy-Grass pulled them apart and back to their desks on different sides of the dungeon.

_"H-how do I know if you're enjoying it or I'm hurting you?" She kneeled in front of him wide-eyed. He pulled her back up to meet his lips and gave her a satisfied smirk when she moaned throatily into his mouth._

_"When have you ever known me not to be vocal with you, Hermione?" Her face reddened slightly, remembering how she had grasped him during one kiss and felt him practically spasm against her, grunting her name urgently against her lips. _

_He started to grind his hips against hers._

_"Don't ever be scared to appreciate this." She nodded at him and grasped him again lightly and before long she sent him over the edge._

Before her pre-Snape days as she liked to refer to them as, she could vividly remember the taunts concerning her appearance. The familiar calls of "buck-toothed Granger" and "Frizz-Ball" still sometimes rung in her ears. The day she met her beautiful Zia and realised that she had an almost perfect life lead her to believe, with evidence of course, that the more attractive you were, the easier life would be to you. That was the first thing that even possessed her to alter her appearance and to be honest so far up until now she still had believed that attractive wizards and witches had it easier. Since December her uniform had gone back to normal: her shirt no longer felt like a corset and her skirt was at the acceptable level at her knees. She had even stopped magically curling her hair and left it to curl naturally and almost always had it up in a messy bun or ponytail.

Her desperate attempt to bring back the mindless taunting and to rid herself of that dull aching in her chest didn't seem to work as many had commented on how naturally pretty she looked. First Kyle and now Draco, before becoming a Snape she had thought the snarky comments and constant backstabbing of her fellow Gryffindors was bad enough but the ache never seemed to disappear. Most of the time it lead her to the library on Hogsmeade weekends or her dorm where she would cast an Disillusion Charm on herself so she could read or relax in peace, while it looked to the others that she was sleeping.

_They both gasped as he finally entered her with a strong push. She gulped and buried her toes into the sheets and tried to calm the fire that was so desperate to consume her. Their pace started off slow at first but she started to lift her hips to meet his, influencing him to pick up the speed until many of the objects in his room began to shake_

_"God, Hermione..." He mumbled against her shoulder out of breath. "I love you." He stated repeatedly. She did the only thing she cou__ld do and kissed him. The slick sweat between them built up with every minute, more so when she began sucking lightly on his neck and pleading him to go faster. He stroked her hip in what he thought was a gently manner but would obviously leave a bruise the next morning. From the continuous sting in her neck she knew she would have hickeys too._

_Not that it mattered, nothing did. All she really knew was that what she was doing was against every rule in her life. With that thought she clamped down around him and felt satisfaction when his breathing swelled into a gasp then started breathing heavily. They both started to reach their climaxes and his words became more powerfully said with every last push. She couldn't __breathe__ or think, not even __try to comprehend what was happening to her. She could felt her orgasm start to boil over and her body pushed against the one on top of her. Her back didn't fall back against the bed and their legs were no longer tangled in the mess of covers, she almost wondered if she had been lying on a broomstick. The sensation was close to flouting and as she moaned, throwing her head to the side for the last time she realised. They weren't on the bed __anymore;__ they must have been half a foot off of the bed. None of it made sense but the orgasm that was threading its way through her body as she shuddered against him until he collapsed against her shoulder, reaching up to give her one last kiss before wrapping his arm around her waist and slowly started to fall asleep._

"Miya?" Alisha called from behind her. It was Friday and they had just finished their last lesson for the day. Hermione had sped away from the class in the direction of the library but was stopped by her friend.

"I'd prefer Hermione now Ali." The tanned girl nodded at her and smiled slightly.

"I always did prefer Hermione." The girls stared at each other for a minute before the pale girl finally cracked a small grin. "We miss you, you know."

"I'm not trying to ignore you guys, it's just I need some time away from everything."

"Away from him you mean?" Hermione had to nod at her. "We're here for you. Whenever you want us, we're here."

"I know..."

With that she took the last steps towards the library and once again continued to block out the sound of her friend calling her. As she sat in the corner of the overloaded library away from the curious eyes of others, she reminisced on that day.

_It had been late January when he finally arrived back from his extended mid-winter break. The whole house was buzzing with rumours of scandal and suspension, but the group that sat in the centre of the dungeons knew better. First years gossiped about the exotic places he could be and why he couldn't be bothered to return, while the elder students suggested that he was taking a break to visit his father in Azkaban. The group listened to the gossip flying around, and the endless giggling the younger girls did at the thought of him on a beach topless. It was light-hearted until—_

_"Maybe he got married?"_

_The whole room froze at the meek voice of an unfamiliar girl. Hermione raised herself off of the sofa to flee to her dorm when Pansy had grabbed her arm._

_"You have any evidence for that, little one?"__ The girl came forward, and she couldn't have been more than 13 years old at the most. Her bright golden hair and the ethereal green in her eyes glistened in the fire. The girl must have been stupid or one heck of a dueller as she just shrugged at Pansy._

_"My name's Valencia for your information." Hermione had to push Pansy to sit down because in any case it looked like she might lunge forth at the girl._

_"Are you trying to get killed?" Hermione barked at her. "Just get out of here kid, before I let her hurt you."_

_"I'm not scared of you or her I'm afraid, so you'll have to do better than that." Her eyes glistened at Hermione, with a daring glint to them. The girl had a thick accent, but she didn't seem to struggle with her English. Hermione shook the thoughts from her head as once again Pansy tried to reach for the girl.__ Pansy had picked her up by her collar and was raving in her face but the girl didn't seem fazed. Blaise was having a hard time trying to __hold Pansy back._

_The subject of Draco at the moment was a __sensitive issue for all of them, but Pansy the most. Every year, whether at summer, Christmas or Spring break Draco and Pansy would spend most of it together, being neighbours and all, but this time... He had dropped a present off for her while she had been shopping with her friends, but that was it._

_"Get away from her Parkinson." Millicent shoved Pansy away from Valencia. "You touch her again and we'll have even more issues than before."_

_"Who is she?" Blaise piped up. _

_Hermione, Alisha, Scarlet and Christian all froze at the answer._

_"She's Valencia Valtenia." _

_Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Valencia. She felt Alisha take her hand and Christian watch her sorrowfully. The whole dungeon had stopped to watch the event taking place in the centre of the room. With interest people starred and whispered to each other as __Hermione moved towards the girl._

_"You're her sister?" She asked. Her voice seemed forced._

_"And you're his tart." _

_A small gasp from the audience and a quick pulling out of the three wands that belonged to Alisha, Blaise and Pansy left Valencia in an awkward position with them right in her face._

_"Call her that again and I swea--" _

_"Blaise? Valencia?" Hermione's head turned quickly towards the portrait entrance and took in the sight of Draco standing there with a house elf holding his bag. He looked slightly tanned and wore his hair messily, like he had just woken up, if only he knew that's how all the muggles wore it. He rushed over and lowered the wands with his hand and that's when Hermione noticed it._

_The golden ring on his left ring finger._

_She took a step backwards towards the stairs, and he seemed to notice her stare on his finger and he looked up at her, and began to walk towards her with guilt etched across his still-flawless face._

_"Miya, I-" Not for the first time she pulled out her wand on him and looked him in the eye and all that was evident was disgust._

_"Don't." His left hand again reached up to touch her cheek and she slapped him hard, dropping her wand as she did so. "While that's on your hand, don't you dare touch me."_

_His h__ea__d was down but he looked up and stared at her and finally nodded.__ Something stirred inside her as she took another step back, then turned fleeing up the stairs, forgetting her wand as she went. Draco went to grab his broom but Blaise stopped him short and took the broom from him._

_"You've done enough damage Draco." Blaise turned from the Blond young man and mounted the broom, making his way up the stairs, the girls following suit not even sparing him a glance._

_Upstairs the sobbing girl dashed to her bathroom and spilled the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Blaise stood at the door watching, before kneeling down and rubbing her back soothingly. She gave into the despair and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. The others arrived and stood at the door taking in the heart-breaking scene._

They had always been there for her, like Harry and Ron, if you forget when the Gryffindor boys hated her for being in Slytherin, and she had just abandoned them without an explanation. She hadn't expected them to stay away from Draco, and in total honesty she didn't want them to, they had been friends long before she came along, but she couldn't be around him back then and she was unsure she could be now. A shadow appeared across the pages of her book, so she looked up to see her Uncle peering down at her. Without any persuasion, he took a seat next to her and played with his fingers.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Severus asked, taking the book from his young niece's hands.

"Talk about what, Uncle Sev?" Silence endured for a few moments as he weighed the book in both of his hands before turning to look at her.

"I never hated you, before you found out you were my niece," Hermione was taken aback by the twist in the conversation but listened as he continued. "It might have seemed that way but that was never the issue. I knew you were a Snape the moment I met you."

"Y-you did? Why did you never say anything?"

"I wasn't allowed to, it could have compromised your safety and Dumbledore had sworn me to secrecy." Hermione nodded deep in thought. "I remember all those detentions I gave you, and all the snarky comments, but I was hurt. Hurt that James's son got to know you before I did. Hurt that once again I wasn't allowed near someone I loved."

"You really loved Lily, didn't you Uncle Sev?" Severus nodded.

"More than anything. It was hard seeing that you valued Harry more than you ever could me, I was just your Professor."

"But that all changed, didn't it?" It came out more of a statement than a question but Severus answered it nevertheless.

"Once I convinced Dumbledore to make the Grangers tell you that you were adopted and direct you to your real family."

"You did that?"

"Of course I did." He turned to face her and lightly kissed her on her forehead "And I couldn't be happier with the result."

Hermione smiled thoughtfully for a moment before looking up at him.

"Who knew... Severus Snape knew such cheesy lines off by heart."

"Tell nobody." He winked at her and laughed slightly, although his laugh came out as a cackle and scared a first year boy who had just entered the section they were in, the poor boy scrambled off towards another section.

"What's the principle behind the story?"

Severus stood up and handed her back her book.

"That you may not believe it Miya, bu-"

"Hermione." She added.

"Yes Hermione. You may not believe it, but people care for you more than you think even though they don't show it."

She stared at the book cover and opened her mouth to retort but when she looked up, he had disappeared. She knew what she had to do, so she put the book in her bag and set off towards the dungeons

Draco sat on one of the leather sofas in the common room with Alisha on one side of him and Blaise and Pansy on the other, not to forget Valencia facing him babbling on about her homework and how unfair Professor Snape is to her.

"You do know he's pretty much unfair to everyone." Alisha rolled her eyes at the younger girl and started braiding her own hair.

"Well he shouldn't be mean to us. We're his house!" The petite Romanian girl folded her arms across her chest and looked as though as was going to march down to Snape's office and give him a piece of her mind. Draco inwardly cringed at the girl but held his emotionless gaze and continued to chat to Blaise about the Quidditch World Cup in the summer.

"Remember Draco, you can't go. The bigger wedding is in the summer."

Yes, for god's sake he knew that. In fact he knew it so well because she bloody reminded him every day. This girl was almost as much of a nightmare as her mother. He shuddered at the thought of his mother-in-law. Scarlet, who had been sitting with another girl in her year walked over with interest practically bursting from her eyes.

"Bigger wedding? Draco I thought you and Romania were already married?"

"Her name is Helena." Valencia huffed.

"Sure whatever." Draco had noticed the change in attitude most people had towards Valencia, and to be frank he couldn't blame them, but Scarlet trying to be mean and rude was just entertainment at his feet, so he couldn't help but grin at her.

"Hey Scar, yeah well Helena's mother wants a bigger ceremony with the whole bloody world, so in case my owl gets shot mysteriously and you don't get your invitations I'm telling you all now."

Valencia 'hmph-ed' and shot Scarlet a dirty look. "We don't want riff-raff at the wedding Draco."

"Then I guess you won't be at your own sister's wedding." Hermione cut in. She shoved past Valencia who had her hands on her hips and took a seat next to Pansy. Draco watched her slowly smile at Blaise and felt a pang inside him.

"Hey..." Hermione's smile grew as all four faces grinned back at her excitedly.

"Hermione!" Alisha practically jumped on her. Pansy squeezed Blaise's hand and beamed up at him, then took in the sight of Draco's face. He was standing up, like he had been before Hermione walked in but had began to have a one-sided conversation with Valencia. She also noticed how his gaze flickered between Valencia and Hermione, and how that guarded look to his eyes was once again evident. Hermione on the other hand was doing her best to ignore Draco's presence. She chatted happily with Alisha and Scarlet then kissed Blaise's cheek, which made Draco's eye twitch and then Pansy added herself to the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, we just have to go to Hogsmeade and celebrate that Miya...um Hermione is back from her pseudo-break. How about Saturday?" Hermione nodded.

"Sure I have to buy some clothes anyway."

"Special occasion?" Blaise asked as he twirled a piece of Pansy's hair around his finger.

"Yeah I'm going to Italy next weekend for my birthday."

"Oh..." Obviously none of the group had forgotten, and they had actually planned to surprise her with a small party. There was an awkward silence, before Hermione continued.

"Harry, Ron and the Patil twins are flooing over with me if you'd like to?" Draco could see that question was only aimed at the other four, and he wasn't surprised in all honesty. He gathered his things and told Blaise he'd see him for dinner.

He practically flew down the stairs and down the stoned hallway to his door and opened the door, everything shaking in his room as he did. Groping the edge of his sweater, he pulled it over his neat hair, messing it up. He didn't care, nothing mattered. It was like he had become a robot since that night. She wouldn't even look at him, that encounter in Potions had given him some hope after months of her ignoring his existence, but it seemed she was back to ignoring him. It pained him more than most would think, not because his ego was bruised that anyone could actually pay no attention to him, but that _she_ wasn't. He slammed his fist against the mirror and sat on the bed. After a while he pulled out a worn-out wizard photograph of the two of them hugging at the after-party of his mother's ball, and with a growl, he shove it back underneath the pillow and decided to not look at it for the rest of the night. What a shame he had already looked at it secretly about eight times today.

The girl that invaded his thoughts constantly had stayed in the common room with her friends for about an hour and decided to skip dinner. She made her way up to her dorm and opened her trunk, pulling out the beaten up jewellery box, she got out her jewellery cleaner and unbuttoned her shirt to unclasp her thin chain from around her neck. As she dipped the small cloth in the solution, she eyed the ring on the end of the chain and fingered it slowly, before putting it back on around her neck, covering it up and acting like it never existed. She seemed to be good at that these days.

* * *

AN: yes... I'm an awful author, and indeed I know it's been a year. Please forgive me? Hopefully this chapter was good enough for you, I tried to make it as long as possible. I hope I can begin the next chapter soon... see, no more promises, because I suck at that.

Would it be rude to beg for reviews?

Yeah I suppose you're right.

Hope you're all enjoying Book 7, I finished it and am very happy now ::giggles:: no spoilers obviously.

Take care, and I hope I won't make you wait again.

X


	17. Author Note: PLEASE READ!

_Hi guys, _

_I dont know if anyone's actually reading this - and I really don't expect anyone to be as it's been quite a long time - but I thought you deserved something to tell you that Heritage is on an indefinite hiatus. I started that story when I was 15 and looking back on it I realise how one dimensional all the characters are and how the plot is more soap opera than anything else. For a long time I simply lost interest in the ship but having gotten back into it after all this time, I don't want to continue a story that I have no interest in. I'm really, really sorry to all the readers who are waiting for an ending. The only story I can even remotely promise an end to is Oracles, and that is with a rather large rewrite that I will be starting today._

_It isn't too early to get into the Christmas spirit? Never mind._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! _


End file.
